


Going Against the Grain

by Wook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, GOT7 - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe BTS, Not gonna let this one die, Pack Dynamics, Protective Jaebum, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, alt universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wook/pseuds/Wook
Summary: Got7 is one of the only cohesive packs working in Kpop. Many packs are purely omega and beta or just Alpha. But JYP decided with the guidance of a mated pair that made up the JJ project, they'd throw a mix of all three to blow the minds of all wolf kind in South Korea.With their leader and quite frankly one of the most explosive alphas in JYP, the Got7 pack will go through challenges at managing the hierarchy of a pack with two power hungry alphas, a beta who might as well be an alpha and an Omega who goes against the instinct of his submissive ways.Step into the world of Kpop's most unique and against the grain pack you've ever seen.





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys. This is my first A/B/O and I'm doing things a little different so be open minded about it.  
> Also, I haven't written in like...a year, sooo I'm extremely rusty. Especially with smut, so... *Bows* I'm sorry  
> But this should have a pretty good run. I've always liked this concept and I think Got7 does pretty well with it. This first chapter is kinda backstory but I'll be building up the rest of the group until the whole pack is formed.
> 
> Please keep reading. The beginning is just...so awful but I warm up toward the middle and I know the more I write the better I'll get. Sorry again in advance.
> 
> Warnings include smut and explicate language.
> 
> I haven't read this since I posted it. It will be updated once it isn't *Checks time* uh 3 in the morning. Kay, enjoy ~

“Is that an omega?”

“What? Oh God, you’re right. What does he think he’s doing here?”

Jaebum glanced up from his phone, watching as a slender young man walked into the Alpha common room with more than just confidence. It was like the other had an air of complete ease, almost like he belonged there himself. Which was completely out of the question in every sense. 

You see, there weren’t laws that said you couldn’t do otherwise, but the unspoken rule was that omegas stuck with omegas and Alphas stuck with Alphas. Betas were thrown in at random as nature had intended them to be, peacemakers- what have you, but the ‘law was law’. So this sort of thing was extremely out of place. Especially since this room was filled with not only Alphas, but young, hot tempered ones at that.

The omega breezed past them and headed straight to the vending machine, looking studiously at the insides before grinning slightly in obvious delight. “They have it~” He called toward the door as he fished out his wallet.

“Jinyoung-ah*!” Jaebum heard a voice nearly sob from the other side of the doorframe. “I don’t care! It’s not that important! Just come back!” The voice whined.

“It’ll be another moment- I can’t believe they were out in the other training room.” The newly named Jinyoung tsked as the machine ate his money. 

Jaebum frowned slightly as the alpha who’d been sitting next to him got up and slowly walked behind Jinyoung, getting a little closer than he should have, murmuring something along the lines of ‘What’s a little omega like you doing in a place like this?’

Jinyoung had just finished pressing the code for the bun his training mate had been craving so desperately when the alpha had approached him. The raven haired omega furrowed his eyebrows, receiving a chuckle from the alpha who must have assumed that Jinyoung was frightened of his ‘looming’ presence. The alpha couldn’t be more wrong. Jinyoung’s fist connected so hard into the vending machine that the glass rang in pure stress allowing the bun to finally collapse down to the bin below. The violent action had the alpha scrambling back which put the rest of the room in alert.

Jinyoung squat down and grabbed the goods before standing and finally facing the alpha that had spoken to him. “I’m Jinyoung, annyeonghaseyo*.” He drawled in monotone, bowing politely low as any training idol should. “Thank you” He added in English, brushing past him as he exited the room just as mysteriously as he’d entered. Jaebum watched as Jinyoung handed off the sweets to a shorter omega who was sniffling and shaking in obvious fear.

“That was amazing.” He heard them say as the group of omegas followed Jinyoung’s lead away from the shocked room of alphas.

“Di-...did anyone else see that? Am I dreaming??” The Alpha who’d approached Jinyoung sputtered.

“Was that actually an omega?”

“Couldn’t have been.”

“Maybe a new cologne?”

The alphas all band together, adding one theory after the next. Jaebum lifted an earbud to his ear and smirked slightly as he shook his head once. He’d never seen anything quite like that in all his life. 

And it wouldn’t be the last. Because just later that week while Jaebum was eating from the company’s cafeteria, he was present to the miracle again. It was a classic, almost boring act of an alpha bullying an omega. The alpha was way too close to the other, poking and pulling at the smaller omega’s shirt while they waited in line for their treys. The omega was doing what nature demanded of him, which was simply, ‘submit’. Of course the alpha got a kick out of this. Most of the company was full of blooming teenagers who were finally experiencing the rawer part of their animalistic side so acts like this were more than acceptable to almost anyone. Well...other than Park Jinyoung.

The omega came through the cafeteria doors like God himself, striding over like a magnet and took hold of the alpha’s shirt collar, pulling him back with impressive force that had the alpha scrambling back with a shout of surprise.

“Yah*.” Jinyoung grunted low, tilting his chin up just so.

Jaebum’s fingers drained of blood as he watched in awe. Never in his life had he heard an omega speak so rude to an alpha. Even if the alpha was younger, an omega would submit themselves and speak with careful respect. Fuck that, Jinyoung wasn’t a normal omega. That much was obvious.

“Y-yah?!” The alpha blurted in clear disbelief. He stared at Jinyoung a long moment before swatting the omega’s hand aside and straightening his shirt back into place, rage starting to seep through his pores. “Who do you think you’re talking to??”

“Don’t you respect your mother enough to actually behave in public?” Jinyoung tsked, crossing his arms with a small shake of his head.

This confused the hell out of the alpha. Not only because the contact of their hands hadn’t completely unraveled Jinyoung like it did with the rest of the omegas, but because the comment was ridiculous all on its own.

“W-what?” The alpha breathed, laughing once before licking his teeth and eyeing up Jinyoung as if he couldn’t decide what to say or do next. Because in that moment, Jaebum smelled the fear in the younger alpha. The boy was clearly confused because as it stood, he was treating Jinyoung as he would a fellow alpha. He was being challenged and nature told him to challenge back. But the scent hitting his nose was clearly that of an omega so to challenge him was so utterly unorthodox.

“You didn’t hear me? Shall I move in closer?” Jinyoung smoothly leaned in with a shit eating grin plastered to his face. “I was talking about your mother.”

The alpha stepped back in that moment, his eyes wide in shock. “Yah!” He managed, trying to control wave after wave of fear and anger. “What the hell do y-”

Jaebum couldn’t believe his eyes...or even his ears. Because before the alpha could even finish his outburst, Jinyoung had flicked the boy square in the center of his forehead with a plop so thick that it echoed through the now silent cafeteria.

“I’ve been on this Earth longer than you, brat. Mind your fucking manners.” A small growl escaped Jinyoung’s throat, raw and rattling.

It was at this point that the alpha fell flat on his ass, staring at Jinyoung with tears in his eyes. Jaebum couldn’t blame him. The situation he was in was honestly unfair. The kid had grown up with the whole world handed to him on a silver platter. No doubt the young alpha thought he’d be King just by breathing. Jinyoung took that dream and shit all over it, promptly setting it ablaze in a single sentence. 

And Jinyoung was very aware of this. Because not a moment later was he squatting in front of the alpha, meeting him square in the eyes. “Now.” Jinyoung breathed, setting the alpha into a fit of shivers. “You behave. Or I’ll send you first class back to your mother so she can properly wean you, you mindless prick.” Jinyoung scowled before he sucked some air through his teeth as he looked at the tousled hair of the alpha. He licked his fingers and reached over, fixing the alpha’s hair in an almost kind manner, putting it back into place. He pulled his hand back and looked down to it in surprise. The alpha shuttered and watched his hand as if the omega had pulled a gun or something crazy of that nature from the quick journey to his hair. 

In the end, he was met with the long, raised, middle digit of Jinyoung’s which the omega lifted to his lips, licking the pad of his finger with a quick wink that screamed ‘fuck you’. The alpha was in hysterics as Jinyoung stood back up with a long sigh. The omega pat his fellow omega’s back before leaving the cafeteria altogether. 

The room was silent a long hard moment aside from the sniffles and whines of the young alpha on the ground before it exploded with laughter and conversations of an electric nature. Jaebum was just as fascinated. In fact, he hated that he couldn’t see the omega anymore. He was so genuinely curious that he left his food right where it was and went to follow him. He knew most of the room’s eyes were tracing his every step, not that he cared. But he could only assume the popular opinion was that he was going to put Jinyoung in his place. Jaebum was, after all, considered the biggest thug in the entire company.

Jaebum followed the scent of the omega, weaving around a few fellow trainees who dutifully bowed to him as he passed. He tracked him to what he knew was a part of the company that wasn’t often used this time of the day and guessed the omega probably just wanted to be by himself. The alpha was about to turn the corner when he heard soft whispers that sounded close to the beginning of a whine.

“Crazy. You’re crazy. What were you thinking?? Going to get killed. Stupid!” Jaebum heard a soft thump that he could only guess was Jinyoung hitting something. The alpha slowly crept up to the corner and glanced around it, seeing Jinyoung squatting on the floor, his arms raised and squeezing at his head. Jaebum felt his chest pull in confusion. The thump sounded again and it was then that he released the sound was from Jinyoung’s palm hitting his own head.

‘No way’ Jaebum thought, his lips separating. The scent of fear was so thick he could taste it. Every inch of Jinyoung was shaking, even down to his feet which were currently rocking the omega in a trance. ‘Was he seriously faking it?’ The alpha thought in awe. That sort of control was unheard of. Especially for an omega who probably started having his heats not but a year ago. 

It wasn’t that wolves couldn’t control themselves, but more that they didn’t want to. The animal inside their heads was just as strong and potent as their own human thoughts. Why deny a natural part of yourself? Especially when no one else would? 

Jinyoung’s human side had won what Jaebum imagined was a fierce battle with the omega inside his soul. But now the animal inside himself ruled the roost. The omega had taken him to a secluded place and was currently reliving every second of the unnatural show he’d put on in the cafeteria. And it was driving him absolutely insane.

“So dumb” Jinyoung groaned, shaking his head, presuming to hit his head once more. Jaebum would never be able to explain why he did, but in that moment he stepped around the corner and caught Jinyoung’s wrist to stop him from striking himself once more. It was just the most natural thing to do. The nerves in his fingers had burned, yearning to stop the violence on himself and Jaebum wouldn’t deny them.

The omega let out a sharp breath and shot to a stand, turning and pulling instantly at Jaebum’s grip. The alpha held on but only a moment before releasing him and instead putting his hand deep into his pocket, amazed enough at himself that he’d grabbed him in the first place. While trying to control his own thoughts, he watched Jinyoung struggle with his own.

“I’ve seen you before.” Jinyoung started, his voice sounding almost defensive. 

“And I’ve seen you.” Jaebum came back, confused on the relevance.

Jinyoung was staring him down, holding his wrist to his chest, his legs giving small shivers that the omega was clearly having to try to hold back with every fiber in his being. “What do you want? Why did you follow me?”

Jaebum knew he wanted to know why he’d grabbed him too, but fortunately the boy didn’t ask. Nor would the alpha had been at liberty to even answer. The reason being...well Jaebum hadn’t known why either. It would have sounded stupid to say ‘Because my body told me to.’

“You’re interesting.” Jaebum admitted. His instinct was in full control at that moment, and autopilot was telling him to be completely honest with the younger. “I want to know you.”

“Isn’t that embarrassing to say out loud?” Jinyoung frowned, going on defensive once again. The omega didn’t want to be a toy or a show thing for the alpha to flaunt. It’d happened in the past and it sure as hell wasn’t going to happen again.

“Not as embarrassing as crying and hitting myself in the hallway.” Jaebum pointed out. Jinyoung took a step back and glanced to the floor, finally letting his hand drop to his side as he looked around almost as if he were searching for answers.

Then it finally hit him. “You were worried.” Jinyoung murmured.

“What?” Jaebum frowned.

“Worried. For me. So you followed me. Right?” Jinyoung probed, glancing up to him with narrowed eyes. All he was met with was silence. That seemed to answer him and a smirk grew on his face. “That’s unlike you.”

“Me? Unlike me?” Jaebum repeated, confused once more. “How do you mean?”

“Im Jaebum, thug and ruler of all that is alpha in JYP.” Jinyoung clicked his tongue and squared his shoulders, puffing out his chest as he motioned to himself as if he were top dog. He then dropped the act completely and finished in a bland voice, “Follows an omega out of worry.”

“Thug?” Jaebum couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, especially as Jinyoung put on the show of what he supposedly looked like. “And I don’t do this.” Jaebum said, puffing his chest out and strutting down the hall.

“That’s exactly what you do.” Jinyoung grinned, pointing a finger at him before puffing his out too, walking up to the alpha and bumping into him. “Yah.” He said in his deepest voice. “Move before I kill you.”

“What??” Jaebum exploded with laughter, bending over for support as Jinyoung continued to hover over him.

“All these brats running around-”

“When have I EVER said that.”

“Makes me want to push someone around. Yah, you! Don’t incline your head to me! And you! Don’t meet my eyes” Jinyoung shouted down the hall at an invisible trainee.

“I’m evil. You make me look evil.” Jaebum breathed in awe. “And what about you, huh?” The alpha tsked, straightening up before getting in Jinyoungs face and flipping him the bird while drawing his tongue up the length of it. “You made that kid almost piss his pants.”

Jinyoung felt heat rise to his neck in embarrassment as the days events hit him. But...he was honestly surprised the Jaebum seemed more amused and impressed by what he’d done. It was calming the omega inside and stroking the ego of the human that enjoyed the savagery. 

“Your nose is broken.” Jinyoung tsked. “Because that kid, did in fact, piss himself.”

Jaebum sucked a quick breath through his teeth and put his hands together, shaking his head once. “A minor mistake.”

“The minor details count, Jaebum-ssi” tsked Jinyoung.

The connection was instantaneous. There was just something about the way the two denied their instincts so often that created the bond. Jaebum didn’t bully and harass those around him and Jinyoung clearly wasn’t one to be fucked with even though he was an omega. So since the two were fighting nature anyway, might as well make the most unusual friendship JYP company had ever seen.

After that day, the two became inseparable. Jaebum often had Jinyoung come into the alpha dorms where they would laugh and scare the shit out of the rest of the populous. Ever since Jinyoung had shut down the alpha in the cafeteria, the rest of the company considered him a ‘glitch in nature’ and didn’t know exactly how to deal with him. Especially now that Jaebum was on such good terms with him. Jinyoung was a joy to be around, even more so when he went absolutely savage on people. The other alphas even started to treat him as an equal and often bowed to him when he passed. 

The two were certainly changing the air in the company. There was less bullying and omegas were more relaxed than ever. Some of them would stop by time to time (Only when Jinyoung was around) to visit their alpha friends they’d met in practice. The company, run by humans, saw the change and wanted to encourage it so they did something that’d never been done. They debuted the two as the JJ project. Commercials, bus ads, mall posters- all boasted of the impossible nature of an alpha and omega two man group. The two were a hit, not just because of the cheesy 90’s reminiscent music videos they produced, but because of their chemistry and hope they brought to the wolf population that roamed the streets. 

The pair enjoyed their dance practices and small events that a fair amount of people would attend. They were slowly growing rank in the company and the big man himself considered them a favorite. The younger generations of wolves below them all took note and followed their lead without fail. It was a much more positive environment for sure. 

And the two couldn’t be happier. The room they shared was their sanctuary. They were truly themselves when they were together. And they didn’t ask for more, considering it’d taken them months to convince the company to even let them room together. That was another golden rule. Letting alphas and omegas share rooms was asking for trouble. But with their clean record and solid foundation, the company finally gave with the condition that Jinyoung would be put on stronger suppressants. At the time, it seemed like an easy enough request. The first couple of months were bliss. Jinyoung didn’t go through heat for the first time in years and adored how freeing it made him.

One of their greatest memories was when the company decided to dye Jaebum’s raven hair blonde. Jinyoung was reading a book when he heard the door open. He glanced up and stared straight face at the elder before they both burst into spastic laughter, laying on the floor and hitting it as if it’d offended them. It was the best time of their lives. But Jinyoung was starting to notice the drug wasn’t as easy to swallow. It was almost as if his body wanted to reject it.

And finally once the third month without a heat hit...he slowed down. He woke up the week that his heat would normally start and felt an immense pressure in his head. He groaned as he reached up, rubbing his temples. The pounding was unbearable. 

“Hyung*.” Jinyoung breathed, glancing to the other side of the room where Jaebum’s bed was. “Hyung” he tried again, his hand searching for something, anything on his bed to throw at him. He opted for a pillow which jarred Jaebum from his slumber, making the man sit straight up, eyes still closed. It would have been comical had Jinyoung not been suffering at the moment.

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum croaked, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. “What...the actual fuck.” The alpha breathed looking over to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I need a doctor.”

Jaebum’s eyes popped wide as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, watching him with worried eyes. “What’s wrong??”

“My head...is killing me.” Jinyoung tsked as he rubbed his face hard.

“Okay, don’t worry, just-” Jaebum breathed, still not quite awake. He stumbled off the bed and pat Jinyoung on the shoulder in what should have been a soothing manner but came off as harsh, making Jinyoung groan again. “Oh- sorry.” Jaebum breathed, pointing to the door. “Ok, Doctor. You just stay there, I’ll be rig- Pants. I need...where did I.” Jaebum grumbled as he crawled on the floor in search of the pants he’d thrown the night before.

“Oh my God. I’m going to die before you get back.”

“No one is dying, Jinyoung. Come on.” Jaebum tsked, biting the air at him. “Calm down.”

“You’re going to kill me. I’m dying. You’re killing me.” Jinyoung whined as he rolled onto his stomach and gave the bed a couple of kicks of his feet.

“I’m not- Just calm down. I just. Where are my pants!” Jaebum snapped, drawing a rough hand through his hair. “I’m just going to use some of yours, okay? You’re taller than me-” He said disdainfully, “ So it’ll be fine.” he was reaching for a pair that was folded neatly on Jinyoung’s dresser when the alpha froze into place. 

There was a sickly sweet smell in the air. Only one Jaebum had caught a few times during his training at JYP. It would happen when an omega lost track of his heat and during all the exercise and the contact with alphas would start it like a rocket. It was the beta managers that would rush in and usher the omega out to be confined in the omega dorms where the others would help ease him through it. But that was about it. And even then the animal inside of Jaebum would tense and want to take action. Not only to protect the omega, but to mark him as his own.

Now the scent was doubled and concentrated, building and building with every moment. Jinyoung felt his spine tingle and every nerve in his body start to burn. He curled up and grunted as a thin layer of sweat started to coat his body. A small “Un-” escaped him as he realized what was happened. 

“No.” he groaned as he clutched his hair tight into his hands. “But I took the...how can it…” He panted as he rubbed his face into the pillow in need of ANY contact at all.

“Jinyoung-ah.” The omega heard Jaebum manage in a strained voice. This set a fire in Jinyoung’s stomach. The alpha was still here. He didn’t know which was stronger. The alpha losing control both frightened him and equally, if even more so excited him. The raven haired omega turned his face and connected eyes with the alpha, his breathing soft pants at this point.

“Is it painful?” Jaebum asked, his eyes sheen in worry. Jinyoung had a momentary lapse in the crashing waves of emotion and need that the heat brought. A moment of clarity. Where he saw his best friend watching him and worrying about him as a person. Holding himself back and caring about his pain. It was probably the best thing anyone had ever done for him. To simply worry about him as Jinyoung, not just an omega. Tears gathered in his eyes as Jaebum took a step back as if the alpha thought the tears were because of him.

“Listen...I-I’ll lock the door. I’ll get someon-”

“No.” Jinyoung whispered, reaching out with a hand. “Don’t go.”

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum shuttered, shaking his head once, staying put. The offer was so tempting. The scent was starting to make his body go numb. Every fiber in his being told him to go to the omega. To take him into his arms and comfort the need that nature brought him. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do.”

“It’s the heat talking. You’ll regret it later.” Jaebum breathed, on the verge of tears himself. He didn’t want to lose his best friend. But this was quite honestly one of the most difficult things he’d ever had to do. Just standing was torture. He craved the other so bad it was painful. But the worst part was knowing Jinyoung was in so much pain, so much of a daze that he would request that of him having never done something like that in the past. At all. The two had pure intentions on their friendship. It was the main backing of their calling. Omegas and alphas could be friends. They didn’t need to mate to be around each other. That was the point.

“Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung whispered as he sat up to look at the alpha who hadn’t moved since the heat started. “I’m asking you to stay. I want you here. I don’t...I don’t want to do this alone anymore.” It was the moment that his tears finally tipped over that Jaebum was at his side in a moment, embracing him tight.

The relief was instant. Jinyoung buried his nose into the alpha’s shoulder, breathing him in. It soothed his body like cold water on a hot day or cold lotion on a sunburn. He shuddered softly as Jaebum stroked his hair and the two simply embraced one another. The relief only last moments before pressure started to build in his stomach. Jinyoung was going to need more than that. And he wasn’t the only one that felt it. Jaebum was finding it hard not to lay the omega down and strip him right then and there. The wolf in his head gave him every reason to. The omega was ‘his’ the wolf chanted. This heat was for Jaebum. This heat was for an alpha. The others would smell it and head right over and try to claim Jinyoung if Jaebum didn’t.

These thoughts taunted the poor man as he stroked the omega’s head with every ounce of gentleness that he knew. Because God be damned if someone tried to take Jinyoung now. Even the thought had a growl growing in his chest. The sound surprised Jaebum but seemed to excited Jinyoung contrary to what the alpha thought would happen. He leaned back and settled a hand on Jinyoung’s face, their eyes meeting in equal and mutual understanding. Instinct be damned. This was for them. 

Jinyoung laid back as Jaebum began to kiss at his neck, nipping as he tasted his creamy white skin with his tongue. The omega shifted under him, grasping the alpha’s hair with gentle fingers as his blood boiled under him. He appreciated the alpha’s gentleness, considering this was the first time he’d ever been with an alpha during his heat, but his body was well prepared. His thighs twitched as he began to feel his wetness grow between them. This only intensified as Jaebum’s fingers brushed over one of his sensitive nipples, causing the omega to arch his back, his fingers digging into the alpha’s scalp with helpless and desperate need.

“Jaebum-ssi” Jinyoung whimpered for the first time since Jaebum had met him. The alpha looked up from the path he was trailing down Jinyoung’s torso with his tongue.“Please.” He breathed, pushing gently at the alpha’s shoulder to move him farther down. “Please. Please touch me~.” He breathed in the most lewd voice Jaebum had ever heard.

Sweet mother of God.

Jaebum was happy to oblige. Like a switch had been activated with a sledge hammer, the alpha let his wolf take the reigns a moment. His fingers worked at the hem of Jinyoung’s sleep pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, letting Jinyoung’s length spring from the confines. The sight alone was enough to make Jaebum’s body burn and his own member twitched in clear delight.

Jinyoung bit at his knuckle as he watched Jaebum gaze at his nakedness. He’d usually be very shy in this sort of situation. He did, after all, wear as much clothing as he could outside the dorm. At fan-meets and concerts alike, the boy was almost always clad in non revealing clothes. He didn’t want to ruin his image after all. The omega let out a strangled noise as Jaebum dipped his head and slowly ran his tongue up a bulging vein under Jinyoung’s length.

The taste was unlike anything Jaebum could have imagined. He was expecting something completely human, but it was almost addicting. Maybe it was the heat. Or maybe it was just Jinyoung’s natural self. Either way, Jaebum was sure as hell not going to stop now. He drew his tongue round and round the tip, playing with his slit a moment before taking him in. Jinyoung was like Jello in an earthquake below him. His entire body moved in sheer bliss as his toes curled into the sheets, his teeth engraving divots into his finger. 

It was after a moment that Jaebum shifted his fingers between Jinyoung’s legs, which the omega happily spread, finding the wetness there and becoming pleasantly surprised. Jinyoung was clearly enjoying himself. And Jaebum had to believe it was mainly because of him. He glowed a moment, flashing a smile before he slowly stroked his opening, teasing a digit inside. Jinyoung made a strangled noise as he flopped a fist onto the bed, jerking his hips to meet his finger in fuvor. 

“Jaebum!” he begged, jerking his chin to the ceiling as he dragged a heel into the mattress. “More~” He moaned. Every inch of his body was on fire. He was dying for the relief he knew the alpha could give him. He was so turned on it was starting to hurt. He wanted release. He wanted years of release. He loved that Jaebum didn’t want to hurt him. Somewhere in his brain he’d store it for later to recall what a wonderful person the alpha was. But right now, gentle was NOT what he needed.

Jaebum breathed a laugh onto Jinyoung’s member. He was beginning to realize that he loved the way Jinyoung could unravel and beg. He was most definitely a sadist in that department. He knew he was servicing Jinyoung but..the wolf inside him told him he was to enjoy it too. Wasn’t that the reason of a heat?

The alpha started to stroke himself as he watched the omega shift below him as he inserted another finger, craning them up along his insides searching for ‘the spot’ that everyone had talked about since they learned about sex. 

By God, did he find.

Jinyoung was a mess below him, gasping in genuine surprise. “A- again! Jaebum t-there~” He moaned as Jaebum pressed and stroked that tiny bulge over and over. Jinyoung was in a mixture of heaven and hell. As if the overstimulation was almost too much for him. He clutched his teeth tight before he reached back, grasping the bed frame as his body shook below Jaebum, cuming in shoots up his stomach. Jaebum stopped a moment and just watched as Jinyoung melted below him after riding out the orgasm, his face lewd and soft as he met eyes with the alpha.

That was...well, crossing the line at that point. If there was ever a line to begin with. That was it. They’d crossed it. And now Jaebum would have his way. He removed his fingers and hoisted Jinyoung’s legs up with the blissed out omega’s help before the alpha’s member met with Jinyoung’s move private area.

It was impossible, but Jaebum held off a moment, his eyes searching over Jinyoung’s body until he found his eyes again. There was sincerity still in them. Jinyoung was still very much willing to these events. But Jaebum still felt...very impersonal. Like it’d happened too fast. He was all about the minor details after Jinyoung had pointed it out as a joke almost a year ago. It struck in that moment what they’d been missing.

The alpha leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to the surprised but deeply appreciative Jinyoung. The omega slowly wrapped his arms around the alpha’s broad shoulders, his fingertips trailing over his skin. Jaebum felt like trails of fire were forming anywhere the younger touched. Their lips fell in natural sync. Their chemistry was beyond magnetic. It was electric. Jaebum’s stomach jumped when Jinyoung moved a hand down to his member, gently guiding it inside him. The wet, raw, warmth of Jinyoung was almost too much to handle. Jaebum let out a sharp exhale as he slid in inch by inch. He jerked the last couple of inches to finally bottom out, getting a soft cry from the man below him. Jaebum settled a moment, letting the other adjust as he moved his lips over Jinyoung’s, his hand stroking his hair back with every bit of care in the world.

Jinyoung was uncomfortable only for a few moments before his body readily accepted the alpha above him. They fit perfectly in his opinion. Every moment was a shot of ecstasy for the omega. 

“Jinyoung.” he heard the other whisper.

“Jaebum-ssi” Jinyoung couldn’t help but to whimper.

“You’re amazing. You’re so sexy it hurts.” The alpha almost growled.

 

Jinyoung gave a soft shiver and traced his fingers up the alpha’s spine, all the way to his neck until he pulled him in for an even deeper kiss, their tongues finally greeting each other for the first time. It was at that time that Jaebum started to move, Jinyoung giving desperate whimpers below him. They stayed kissing as long as they could before Jinyoung moved his face away, panting out soft breaths of sheer joy with every thrust. Jaebum moved his lips instead to the soft crook of Jinyoung’s neck, his mouth watering as impure thoughts of marking the man entered his mind. To mark Jinyoung would make him his. His scent would protect the omega and all the alphas would know to stay. The fuck. Away. And that was nothing but good news to the man.

“Jaebum ssi- Jae~” Jinyoung nearly sobbed, holding tighter still to the man above him, finding worlds of comfort in his touch and scent.

The nickname enveloped the alpha and brought him back to his senses. He wouldn’t do that. It would be purely consensual. Jinyoung was clearly not in the right mind to make life changing decisions such as being marked. Though even in his right mind, Jinyoung would have little reason to decline. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jaebum whispered into his ear, his thrusts becoming stronger with every moment that Jinyoung writhed below him in pleasure. “Every God damn inch of you is beautiful.”

“Oh my God.” Jinyoung nearly laughed, half way amused and the other deeply flattered.

“Cum for me, Jinyoungie”

“Jae-” Jinyoung’s voice stopped as soon as Jaebum started to stroke his member along with his thrusts. He felt as if his world tipped upside down and he was falling toward the sun. His whole body, mind and soul were being cared for by the alpha. He had no choice in the matter when he came once more, his mouth opening in a silent cry.

Jaebum clenched his teeth as he gave a couple more thrusts, his sweat beading and rolling down from his forehead. He slowly laid on top of omega, his swollen member stretching the other even more. Jinyoung panted a couple breaths before his mouth was met with the kind lips of his alpha. He kissed him slowly, happily, without a care in the world. His omega had never been more calm. With the alpha’s scent soaking him, he felt safer than he’d ever been in his entire life. He knew Jaebum would defend him. He knew other alphas would smell him. He was almost proud. Jinyoung’s world turned for Jaebum at that very moment.

The two spoke softly after that. About how Jinyoung was feeling better and how fucked up those drugs must have been. They planned what they’d tell their manager and began to laugh at how the other alphas and omegas would feel once they smelled their sex on them. It wasn’t but a few minuets later that Jinyoung looked at Jaebum’s eyes for too long. He spread his legs and tilted his head just slightly and even that small amount of request was enough to make the alpha pounce once again.

The two of them changed after that. They’d both matured in a way. Though Jaebum had not marked Jinyoung, he became as protective as he would have been had he marked him. Jinyoung had no problem with this, especially since his whole demeanor had matured since those couple of nights. It was just something in the way he moved and glowed afterward that caught the eye of even the alphas that were most afraid of him. 

Their manager agreed that the drugs weren’t going to work anymore and they should heavily consider marking, though that would in fact ruin their image. The whole message had been equality. But now...well as these things happen, they were going to be just another mated pair in the eyes of the public. It soured their mood...but only for a day. The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They’d even pushed their beds together as the lack of contact had been too much to handle.

Finally, after they’d gone at it for the third time that night, the two lay staring at the opposite end of the bed up at the full moon. Jaebum’s arm was wrapped around Jinyoung’s shoulder as the omega was snuggled onto his chest, stroking small circles between his collar bones.

“I want you to be mine.” Jaebum breathed softly. Jinyoung glanced up at him, staying silent as he knew the other wanted to continue. “I want the world to know you’re mine. I want others to stay away and know I’m there even when I’m not. I want you in my life. I want you in my pack.” He murmured, finally meeting his eyes.

Now, it should be obvious by now, but the pair didn’t exactly fall into the mold of ‘the wolf kind’. They were pretty against the grain and liked to just refer to themselves and act the part of just ‘human beings’. So things like packs and marking was almost silly to say out loud. But it was hard not to think about. In fact, it was all they seemed to think about anymore.

“I…” Jinyoung began before he pulled himself up, straddling the alpha, his hands gentle on Jaebum’s stomach. “Would love to be in your pack.” He whispered. Jaebum watched him, silhouetted by the moonlight, his face flushed and skin covered with marks from their love and felt more joy and more emotion than he thought was possible. 

The alpha sat up as well, holding the omega’s hips, his thumbs stroking his skin softly before he leaned into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, the mere heat of his breath causing Jinyoung to shiver softly. Jaebum reached up and gently grabbed the base of Jinyoung’s hair at his neck and kissed the spot in preparation.

Jinyoung slid his eyes closed before he gave a soft shout, his fingers gripping the alpha’s shoulder in shock at the pain when he bit down. But it only lasted a moment before the suns rays seemed to sink deep into his soul. He grew relaxed and felt the world finally settle into place as he realized his place on this earth. The reason for his existence. Jaebum was experiencing the same thing. He finally knew what it was he was born for.

Jaebum was born to be Jinyoung’s Alpha.

And Jinyoung’s reason to live was to be Jaebum’s Omega.


	2. Is that weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is slowly but surely getting better X'D It's been so long since I last wrote so please forgive the rust and remember to take your shots before reading this. Again, I didn't read this before I posted it, so there will be mistakes that I will get to once I have the energy to go back and edit T.T Might just have to get someone to do it for me...
> 
> I'm going to try to update as often as I can so I don't lose pace. 
> 
> Oh~ and mentions of other groups: MonstaX, BTS and others will be in the story too. Not for a while but FUN FACT! THE BOYS ACTUALLY TRAINED WITH SHOWNU FOR A WHILE so logically I had to include that into the story. As this is an AU, forgive any discrepancies in the timeline....anyway, enjoy :)

Maybe choosing the ‘nuclear missile alarm’ was a bad idea.

Jinyoung jerked awake, his hand in a mad fury to find his blaring phone only to be met with empty air. He swung his arm in confusion because- there should very much have been bed there and fell forward, his legs high in the air as his torso smacked into the wooden floor with a heavy thump.

“I’m up!” Blurted Jaebum as his body shot into sitting position. “Under attack.” He mumbled, rubbing his face, trying to remember where he was.

Jinyoung’s shaky hand held up the phone from the floor, shutting off the alarm. “Found it.” He groaned.

“Not gonna...get me this time.” Jaebum sniffed before collapsing back into his pillow.

There was a long draw of silence other than the gentle hum of their rarely used air conditioner before Jinyoung’s struggled voice spoke: “This was a bad idea.”

-

Later that morning once the trainees’ faces had been washed and their eyes were less swollen, they had found themselves in the relatively quiet company cafeteria. Jinyoung had the morning paper splayed out on the table in front of him while his metal chopsticks lay limp in his relaxed hand. Jaebum was rubbing his forehead with his fingers, his eyes slowly closing and flinging open again as he tried desperately to stay awake. Jinyoung glanced up at him and stared as his Alpha’s head dipped again before springing up with a sharp breath. He held back a grin and turned the page of the paper, coughing to hide the laugh.

A few minutes later a tall Alpha strode over, setting his tray down next to Jinyoung and sat without a moment’s hesitation. Usually this sort of thing would have set Jaebum off in a series of glares and growled threats, but all he did was nod to the other, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance to the sleep that refused to release him.

“Good morning, Shownu-ssi” Jinyoung murmured through a polite hand as he chewed some of his breakfast. The other alpha simply nodded and dug into his food, glancing once to the bleary eyed Jaebum with a smirk.

Jaebum’s head slumped once more before he slammed his hands onto the table causing a loud crash, making the others in the surrounding area to flinch and look over with wild eyes. “I can’t.” Jaebum tsked, pinching his neck and shaking out his hair. “I can’t do this much longer.” He scowled.

“Not a morning person, huh.” Shownu mumbled through his food.

“What? Does it look like I am? Do I look like Mr. Chipper: couldn’t be more happy that the sun decided to rise again- over there?” Jaebum jerked his chin to Jinyoung who held an affronted hand to his chest.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Jinyoung whispered, shaking his head in false awe.

“That’s sad, Jinyoung-ah.” Shownu breathed.

“It’s a big day for me.” Jinyoung continued, setting down his chopsticks and put his hands together, gazing at Jaebum with lovestruck eyes. He watched as Jaebum’s eyebrow twitched once before the alpha gave a shake of his head and jerked to a stand, lashing his arms out once to the side for a quick stretch.

“And where on Earth are you going?” Jinyoung fluttered a blink, dropping the act as Jaebum started to walk away.

“Running.” Jaebum snapped as he headed for the door.

“Wait, what? Hyung, you mean it??” Jinyoung laughed as he leaned a face into his hand, thoroughly entertained.

“Don’t fall, Jaebum-ah.” Drawled Shownu as he continued to dig into his breakfast without looking up. Just then Jaebum’s shoe caught on a sticky spot on the floor, causing the alpha to stumble slightly.

“Fuck you, Shownu!” Jaebum’s curse shot through the doors as the alpha slammed them open, striding out.

“Already did!” Shownu shouted out, looking to Jinyoung for praise, his face bunching up into a bundle of cheeks and full lips as he gave a couple of short laughs. Jinyoung hid his face in a hand as he tried desperately not to laugh. Sleepy Jaebum had to be one of his favorites. But combined with Shownu’s seniority and Alpha status, Jaebum was particularly nasty. Though, truth be told, Shownu was pretty close to the pair- and for good reason. The alpha was oblivious. To other alphas. To betas. The man was pretty zoned out to life in general.This type of personality was one Jaebum could work with. Shownu never tried anything with Jinyoung and treated him as an equal.  
And as an added bonus, every once in awhile he’d pop up with something completely random that would put the entire room into tears.

Jinyoung was as such at that moment, his face hidden on his arm on the table as Shownu poked him once, egging him on. “You know what I mean? Like this morning?”

“Shownu-ssi!” Jinyoung laughed, shaking his head once, trying to compose himself. He simmered down faster as he smelled the presence of an approaching beta. He looked up and sat up instantly, reaching up and fixing at his hair. He recognized this man. He was someone who worked very close with the head PD, JYP himself.

“Park Jin Young?” The man sounded each syllable of his name as precise as you would in the army.

“Yes?” Jinyoung breathed, speaking as formal as he could.

“Come with me.” The beta spoke, nodding to his tray to clean it first before turning heel and starting toward the doors.

“W-...” Jinyoung went to a stand faster than he could think, his knee catching under the table with a loud rattle. He sucked in a pained breath before gathering his tray and paper, jogging to the cleaning station and leaving it for the staff before going after the beta. He felt the worried eyes of Shownu on his back as he walked through the doors.

He was lead through the company halls where the dance rehearsal rooms were, some trainee groups already up and stretching with booming music vibrating the walls to get them pumped. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to feel a small tug at his heart seeing the larger groups laughing and messing around before their full day of schedules. Ever since he’d been marked, JJ project was falling fast. Their videos were getting far less views and the same fans were showing up at their meets. It was a bad sign. You should always want new faces, often growing in number to attend your meets.It was then you knew that your popularity was spreading.

He could only imagine what these other groups were thinking, working hard like they were. They weren’t afraid of being disbanded. They were just afraid of having their manager bark out ‘One more time’ over and over until the day was long gone. These groups had so much potential. Even though he loved being alone with Jaebum and having all the lines one could ever want, he knew small groups just didn’t make it as big as those with at least four people in them. It was just the sad truth of the Kpop industry.

But luckily, though the company was still fairly small in terms of its larger groups, it was overflowing with soloists who were talented and well known. That always gave Jinyoung a little more hope.

His thoughts were ripped from his brain as they stepped into an elevator, going higher and higher toward the producing rooms where the magic was made. He was led to a very solid looking door with a massive sign over it highlighted in a bright red light which read ‘recording’ in English. Jinyoung’s jaw dropped slightly before he glanced around, seeing a couple of his sunbaenims* walking down the hall, talking and smiling quietly. Jinyoung bowed low and ducked his head, feeling very out of place. He and JB had only released a couple of singles and while they’d done very well, they were nothing compared to those who’d been working for years.

Jinyoung felt a nervous sweat break out on the back of his neck as he straightened up and saw the light turn off above the door. The beta walked forward and knocked before walking in and bowing low. Jinyoung waited to be motioned to him before he walked in and bowed as well.

“Annyeonghaseyo.” Jinyoung said uncertainly before he glanced up. He met the eyes of a kind eyed older man whose short hair was styled completely up and pointed. It was out of place but not as much as the brightly colored pattern pants that he wore. It was very characteristic and loveable of the all famous JYP himself. He was currently wearing massive earphones and had his fingers on a couple of the sliders of the enormous editing board that took up half the room.

“Oh! Jinyoung-ah.” The man smiled, putting one of the ears on top of his head to give the trainee his attention.

“PD-nim!” Jinyoung breathed in shock before he bowed low again, his heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of his chest. The man was important and for obvious reasons. Not only was the man a world class idol and actor but ultimately his boss and the CEO of JYP Entertainment- Aptly named after himself.

“It’ll be just another second.” The man said apologetically before saying a few adjustments to one of his fellow producers and putting the earphones down completely. “Park Jinyoung, right?” The CEO grinned to the omega, seeming amused.

“I-...” Jinyoung began. He was suddenly very embarrassed of his name, reason being...it was exactly the same as the CEO himself. Yes, both were named Park Jinyoung- so hearing the CEO say his own name must have seemed very out of place. If Jinyoung could change his name...well maybe in that moment he would have. It must have been uncomfortable for the CEO to say it and he wanted very much so for the man to NOT to have to feel that way.

“You know, in America, when someone younger is named the same, it’s usually followed by a ‘Junior’” the CEO spoke the english word without the slightest accent. Not surprising since the man had worked there many years before settling down with his company in Seoul.

“Ah.” Jinyoung answered, wishing he could reach up and wipe the sweat from the back of his neck. It was getting so bad he could almost feel it run down his spine. He didn’t want to imagine the embarrassment of turning around with sweat stains on his back even though he was in a perfectly air conditioned room. Just the thought made it so much worse. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His legs were cramping and it was taking everything in his power to keep his face neutral.

“Would you join me a moment? I’d like to talk with you.” The CEO invited, walking into the large recording booth. Jinyoung held back a nervous noise and followed after him, cursing at his legs for the way they wobbled as he did so.

When he and Jaebum had recorded, it had been a very intimate space with walls so close you could touch them easily with your arms stretched. But the room JYP recorded his albums in was nothing close. It was very large and airy, instruments seating neatly in all of their proper places with their covers placed meticulously. The walls were padded with a thick soundproof squishy material and had a couple of drapes hanging on each wall. Other than that, there was just the large window that looked into the producing bay where they adjusted whatever there was to be adjusted. Jinyoung was no better at producing his music than he was at making up his own dance routine.

The CEO took a seat on a raised chair that sat behind a very impressive looking mic and motioned for the younger to join him on the chair close by. Jinyoung pulled himself onto the chair and rested his feet on the metal bars below. He settled his hands onto his lap, his fingers messing with each other to try and relieve the stress.

Not that it was necessarily important to the omega, considering the interaction was well and above stressful by itself, but JYP was a notorious Alpha. A strong and experienced one at that. Not that it’d ever been a problem in the past- the CEO was one of the most relaxed owners in Kpop. He trusted his idols and gave them a different kind of freedom that other companies didn’t. Jinyoung could only guess it was from his years in America.

“Jinyoung-ah.” The CEO spoke, causing the omega to jump slightly. “I’m very impressed with yours and Jaebum-ssi’s progress.” He spoke with a good natured smile. “I’m not surprised that single hit #1 on all four charts. Very well done.”

Jinyoung didn’t know what to think. The fact that he’d been expecting to be yelled at- and had prepared himself for such but turned so sharply to a series of compliments had him dizzy. “Thank you so much, sir. That means everything.” He spoke, bowing his head once. Even through all his nerves, the young man held himself together exceptionally well.

“The songs were great. But I think it was the message behind the two of you the really grabbed people’s attention. The fact that an alpha and an omega could work together in harmony without being a mated pair caused quite the stir.” The CEO chuckled, shifting as he watched Jinyoung closely.

“Yes…” Jinyoung breathed, looking down to the ground with a sick feeling. Now that he’d been marked, that message was long gone. Though it hadn’t been formally announced by the company- because, why would it, their fans had quickly caught on. Fellow wolf kind fans had smelled it as clear as day. Not to mention how protective Jaebum had become without meaning to. The two trainees had melded well on state, being relaxed and at ease regardless of status even after the marking, but the natural way Jaebum would walk behind Jinyoung up the stairs or switch spots with the omega so the alpha was walking on the side of traffic couldn’t be ignored. The alpha had been and was still completely smitten.

The CEO could read Jinyoung like a book. He was well aware that Jinyoung was probably ashamed in ruining the image they’d worked so hard to make. It was a disappointment to say the least. “How’d it happen.” The man asked gently.

“Oh…” The omega shuttered, finally giving in and reaching up to wipe the back of his neck with his palm. “As these things...always seem to happen...he was an Alpha and I’m the omega...just...spending a lot of time tog-”

“Bullshit.”

The curse caught Jinyoung off guard. He looked up and was met with the teasing eyes of the elder.

“Don’t sit there and tell me this was just nature working its magic. If anyone believes in titles less than me, it’d be you, Park Jinyoung. I’ve heard the rumors. You’re not an omega any more than I am.” The man chuckled, slapping his knee once before leaning back with crossed arms.

Jinyoung searched the ceiling for an answer before looking back at the legend with a stunned expression. “Ex-....cuse me?” He breathed. This had the CEO laughing even harder.

“If there’s anything I hate more than titles, it’s those who don’t believe in those titles but abide and swear by them. Society has always and will always find a way to make people higher or lower than others. It was the nobles in the past, men for the humans and Alpha’s for wolf kind. It’s all the same. A woman would not be expected to say she got married just because her husband was a man, nor should you try to admit you allowed yourself to be marked because of sheer coincidence and instinct.” The CEO spoke eloquently, giving his head a final shake.

“I suppose you’re right.” Jinyoung breathed, angry at himself for trying to be someone he wasn’t. He had never said something like that in the past. He was usually very honest, almost bluntly so. But he’d just wanted to say the right thing for the man and he’d been called out on it.

“Suppose?” The other tsked, flicking the younger’s knee.

“No- You’re right. You’re absolutely right.” Jinyoung corrected himself quickly.

“So tell me then. If you’re comfortable enough to do so, how it happened.” The man encouraged.

“Well…” Jinyoung sighed, looking down to his hands. “Honestly...Jaebum hyung is my best friend...he supported the side of me that didn’t bow to instinct and helped me become stronger...So...I guess, naturally...he was the only one that I’d be okay with seeing the weaker part of me...because I knew he wouldn’t take advantage of that, rather…”

“Appreciate it.” Finished the CEO.

“Yes.” Jinyoung whispered, rubbing his lips together a moment as his shoulders slumped in self consciously.

The silence that happened next went on too long for Jinyoung’s liking. The younger got so uncomfortable that he had to look up to make sure the alpha was even there. He was shocked when he saw the man nodding approvingly, his eyes shining with a sort of inspiration that Jinyoung wouldn’t learn to experience himself for a good couple more years.

“Jinyoung-ah, I’ve always had a dream for a certain group since I worked in America. When I was there, I saw omega couples, Alpha couples, and betas that could put an Alpha in his place. The entire country was a melting pot of personalities with liberties that they held above their status. Every person deserved respect and human decency no matter their gender or rank. Well...for the most part. But it was something the country in a whole strived for. And it’s something I want to bring to the Kpop industry.”

Jinyoung tilted his head slightly, amazed at his words. Such a place couldn’t be real. The omega wanted to visit America now more than ever at the chance to see omegas stand side by side with Alphas in bulk. “That sounds…”

“Impossible, right?” The Alpha chuckled, sighing in a longing manner. “I tried it a couple times myself, but it’s hard to find like minded people. I never got to experience it myself, but now...so many years later...I think it can be done. And it could start with you and Jaebum-ssi.” The man’s voice started to sound more serious now, dropping to an octave that promised that this information wasn’t meant for the ears of many.

“How, sir? Can we help?” Jinyoung asked, not noticing that he was leaning forward.

“I came to the conclusion that if a group were to be made, different blood would have to be brought it. As you know, I encourage our international fans almost more than our native blood. I think bringing different cultures into the mix is not only more exciting, but just has an overall more inclusive feel. The more languages a group knows, the more fans can follow them. Well...Not only have I found like minded people such as yourself, but those who are from other parts of the world.”

Jinyoung nodded softly, his stomach building from stress to excitement. Did this mean….JYP wanted he and Jaebum to be in an official group?

“I can see from your expression that you know what I’m trying to say. And I have a feeling you’d be all for it.”

“Of course.” the omega breathed, sitting up straighter with a genuine smile.

“The only issue is...and the reason I brought this up to you alone...is Jaebum-ssi.”

Jinyoung’s smile quickly fell in an instant. What about his alpha? What would be the problem? “Jaebum hyung?”

“The group I have in mind...has another alpha.” The CEO said carefully.

Jinyoung’s blood turned to ice as he froze into place, his eyes slowly shifting down to the group. “Oh.” Was all he couple manage. He squeezed his hands tight and tried to control his breathing. That was a problem indeed. Jaebum was struggling enough with Alphas just being down the hall...but to put another one in the group? Not only with Jinyoung but no doubt more Omegas? It was asking for trouble. In fact, it could almost be said that it was teetering on impossible.

“So far, it’d be another alpha, two betas and one omega. Three are not even from here. Each contradict their roles so heavily that I couldn’t help but put them together to see what they could do. As you know, we had the training contest a couple weeks ago and they were the group that won. You couldn’t even tell their ranks. They acted as a single unit and impressed me more than I thought they would. I know they will be big stars for me and this company, but I don’t want to debut them as four. I’m actually aiming for six or seven to be honest. So with you and Jaebum-ssi, this could very well be a possibility. I just need to know if you’d think Jaebum-ssi would be up for it.” The CEO spoke softly for his last words.

Jinyoung considered his options a very long while. Since JJ project was heading in a downward spiral, this could be one of their only chances to become big. JYP was trying to help them by keeping their carefree status intact and actually creating a group centered around it. And while Jinyoung didn’t like to submit to his omega ways, and Jaebum was perfectly fine with that, this wouldn’t mean that Jaebum could ignore HIS other instincts enough to be put in a group with another alpha...but then again, this morning came to Jinyoung’s mind. Jaebum had left his omega with Shownu, another alpha. This sort of thing wouldn’t have happened a few months ago, but...well….

“I’d...need to meet him...the other alpha I mean.” Jinyoung said with a strong voice. “And then I could tell you.

The CEO considered this a moment, smiling in agreement before giving a nod. “That can be arranged. You can meet all of them. I’m sure you’ll see what I mean when you do.” He sighed, letting go off the serious air. “Now then. Let me hear some of your singing. Last I heard you rapped, but I think you'd do well as a vocal.” The man said, motioning into the other room to bring Jinyoung some headphones.

“I- I what?” Jinyoung said in a flustered manner as a mic was plopped in front of him and earphones were settled onto his head.

“Start.” JYP ordered to the booth. Soon the two were singing some of JYP's older songs, the elder coaching the younger and the younger starting to relax and grow excited for his future. The omega couldn’t be happier. He swore in all his years he’d never work with a man as good as JYP.

-

Jinyoung was following the CEO down the halls of the dance practice floor, his heart having been calmed from nervous to excited and nervous again all in the span of an hour. The Alpha had insisted that he be there for the first encounter. Jinyoung couldn’t decide if it was because the man wanted to see how they worked himself or if he thought it might be safer. The omega simply decided to push it from his head instead of worrying himself over it.

“Oh.” The CEO’s voice caught Jinyoung off guard as they stopped in front of dance room whose blinds were currently shut. “I forgot to mention.” He sighed, facing the younger. “The Alpha is...a bit of a firecracker…” The man seemed to laugh at his own description as he gave a slight shrug. “I’ve gotten used to it, so...I hope you won’t be too surprised.”

What on Earth did that mean…? Jinyoung stared at him a long moment before remembering that he needed to respond. He nodded his head quickly and gathered himself as the CEO knocked on the door before slowly opening it and smiling inside to show himself.

The music quickly cut off before a wild “Hyung!” Was shouted from the room.

‘Hyung?’ Jinyoung thought, shocked at the phrase. Who would be old enough in the room to call the CEO hyung? Not to mention comfortable enough with the man to be even be allowed to call him that. Most of the company, older or not, called him ‘PD-nim’ and rightfully so. That was in fact his proper title

“Hello everyone. Practicing hard, I see.” The man grinned as he walked in, opening the door wider until Jinyoung could finally see the group of four in the room. They all gave a deep bow, giving their respectful greetings before one of them with stark black hair came galloping over, enveloping the CEO in a hug.

“Hyung! I can’t believe you’re here! I want to show you some of the new tricks I learned yesterday! Can you stay a few minutes? I don’t want to hold you up but you should really see Mark-ssi. He’s improved so much!” The young man rambled. Jinyoung could tell from his accent that he as a foreigner. But his pronunciation was pretty decent to be honest.

That aside. This guy couldn’t have been much older than Jinyoung. So how the hell is it possible for him to be calling the C! E! O! of the freaking company- Hyung. Let alone running up and hugging him?? Jinyoung had been warned but he hadn’t been prepared. This was odd by all definitions of the word.

“I’d love to see it, Jackson-ah. But I’m here to introduce you to one of the trainees we were talking about.” The man grinned, patting the ‘firecracker’s’, as the man so adequately described earlier, back and peeled him off so there was some distance between them. At this statement, the rest of the room’s eyes pointed to Jinyoung, staring in an interested manner. Jinyoung took this moment to step from behind his boss and bowed low, giving a polite ‘Annyeonghaseyo.’

“OH!” The newly named Jackson, called. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Jinyoung like he was a famous work of art in a museum. Jackson repeated the greeting back and bowed just as low as he had with their PD before he approached him with an outstretched hand, his other grasping his own wrist for a very traditional and professional handshake. Jinyoung was quick to grasp his hand, bowing once more, the two of them being a bit too overly polite to the point where the CEO was laughing.

“Jinyoung these are the young men I was talking about. Here we have Jackson-ssi, from Hong Kong.” He introduced, slapping Jackson on the back and getting a nervous yet peeled laughter from the Chinese man. Jackson proceeded to bow once more, greeting Jinyoung for what had to have been the fifth time. The CEO then motioned to a taller member in the corner, who had hardly bowed at all during the greetings and said, “That’s Mark, from LA. Of course his English is fluent.” Mark gave a slight bow again, murmuring a small ‘Annyeonghaseyo’ through a mouth full of food he’d been snacking on.

“That’s Kun...Kunpimo-mook?” The CEO began, biting his lip at how rude it seemed that he couldn’t pronounce, or rather, remeber the smallest man’s name.

“Kunpimook.” The young man grinned, his cheeks swelling up in what would be a very classic look for him in the future. “I’m from Bangkok.” The young boy greeted, bowing again, looking very proud of himself. Jinyoung would soon learn that the boy was not yet fluent at Korean but was learning in leaps and bounds with Mark.

“Yes and quite talented at rapping I hear.” The CEO smiled, especially at how the young boy laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. “And last but not least, our maknae*.” His hand motioned to the last in the room who had sat down a moment to stretch.

Jinyoung stared in shock as he rose to his feet. Suddenly ‘maknae’ echoed in his head, bouncing all over the inner workings of his skull as he tried to figure out if this was a joke. The boy was tall...massive even. He couldn’t be younger than the Thai boy. There was no way in hell. The kid was taller than even Jinyoung!

“Yugyeom is from Korea, the only local in the group.” The CEO finished with a proud breath as the soon to be known ‘dance machine’ bowed to Jinyoung, looking shy and out of place in his monster body. Jinyoung shook his head out of his disbelief and bowed back before slowly looking at JYP with raised eyebrows. The man hadn’t been kidding. This was the oddest bunch he’d ever seen. Because now that he was looking carefully, only the Thai boy matched his rank.

Jackson seemed giddy at the sight of the other alpha though he was an alpha himself. The chinese man seemed to be brimming with excitement at the chance to impress the CEO. He’d also been very polite to Jinyoung, whom he’d never met before. It must have been obvious, especially to the alpha of what Jinyoung was, yet Jackson seemed to glaze over it and only saw him for what he was in the company. His senior.

Mark was odd for a beta, for sure. Beta’s were usually relaxed and the moodmakers of the room. They were pretty easy going and kept tension from breaking out as nature had intended. But Mark looked almost as aloof as Shownu. Even now he had his back turned and was eating at his snacks once more as he would continue to do until someone called his attention.

Yugyeom was...ok there was no way in hell the boy was a beta. He was massive and almost twice as large as alphas in his age range. His muscle was toned and even his scent was commanding. But he was withdrawn and almost shy, standing behind the Thai boy as he watched Jinyoung and his CEO.

Kunpimook matched his status as omega pretty spot on with his body size and frail looking body. But even he had been outgoing enough to talk over the CEO and introduce himself boldly to Jinyoung and those sort of things were rare in the omega class.

“This is the omega? I would have thought he was an Alpha if I didn’t have a nose.” Jackson peeled another laugh as he looked at Jinyoung with a bright expression to which the omega responded with a small blush and a befuddled face.

“I-...” Jinyoung began, not that he was even sure what he could say to that sort of thing.

“He reminds me of Yugyeom.” The thai boy grinned, bumping his elbow to Yugyeom who ducked his head slightly and elbowed him back with a humored tsk.

“Right! Like, I shouldn’t be an Alpha- but I am. But Yugyeom should definitely have been an Alpha. And I get that feeling from you too, Jinyoung-ssi.” Jackson nodded, suddenly extending his hands to the other. “If you want my Alpha status, I gladly give it to you. I’m not even worthy.”

Jinyoung’s mouth popped open as the room gave a small laugh at the exchange. Things like ‘that’s weird, Jackson.’ And ‘Didn’t we bring more snacks.’ followed. It was then that Jinyoung knew it’d be okay. Perfect, even. He gazed up at the CEO and nodded once before covering his mouth while a laugh escaped him as the Thai boy grabbed Jackson’s hand, claiming the ‘alpha status’ for himself.

“But Hyung! You’ll watch, right??” Jackson continued toward his boss, his eyes shining in hope. After that Jinyoung was allowed to leave while Jackson kept their CEO hostage while he tried a couple new moves he and Mark had learned in their martial arts class. Jinyoung was making his way to his first schedule, already thinking of ways he could break it to his alpha wh-

Jinyoung’s wrist was caught and pulled into one of the empty rooms, the door shutting behind him. The scent of his alpha calmed his uneasy stomach and eased the tension in his shoulders instantly. He breathed out slowly as Jaebum wrapped himself behind the omega, his nose breathing in Jinyoung’s neck.

“I finally found you.” Jinyoung felt the rumble of his Alpha’s voice on his neck and back. He fluttered his eyes closed and smiled, touching the hand on his chest with happiness.

“Yes you did.” He chuckled, giving a soft grunt as Jaebum kissed his neck, nipping slightly and sending electric shocks down his spine and legs.

“Where were you? Shownu told me you’d been taken away. You aren’t in trouble, are you?” The worry in his Alpha’s voice made Jinyoung’s heart expand. At the end of the day, Jaebum was truly his best friend and cared for him emotionally most of all.

“No, the opposite.” Jinyoung’s statement held in the air before Jaebum turned him around with a curious look.

“How?” He asked simply.

“I was called by PD-nim.” Jinyoung grinned, taking one of Jaebum’s hands limply in his own.

“Which one?” Jaebum breathed before his eyes went wide as he read Jinyoung’s expression. He leaned over slightly before letting out a breath. “That must have been so scary.”

“My legs shook.”

“They should!”

“But...as for why...I need to wait until tonight.”

“Absolutely not.” Jaebum tsked, frowning gently, his hand tightening in Jinyoungs. “Why? Just tell me now.”

“Because we’re going to be late for our first schedule and I don’t want you distracted through rehearsal.” Jinyoung said softly.

“It’s news enough to distract me?” Jaebum clicked his tongue and stared at his omega a very long moment before he shook his head once and looked down. “You’re going to be the death of me, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung grinned at that before he backed up a pace, leaning against the wall behind him. He lifted his arms and gently brought them down onto his head, turning his face just so letting his lips slide apart. “We have a couple more minutes.” He whispered.

The alpha didn’t need another invitation. He stepped forward and took Jinyoung’s hips into his hands as he breathed onto Jinyoung’s soft skin right below his ear. The omega slowly put his arms around his neck to pull him closer, his eyes sliding closed as he gave a soft whimper when Jaebum’s teeth pinched his skin.

“Jaebum-ssi.” The omega breathed in a broken voice. Jaebum grinned wide before he put a strong hand on Jinyoung’s cheek, turning his face until their lips met in a fury of wet kisses, their tongues greeting each other once more in a passion that couldn’t be faked.

The were indeed late for their first schedule.

-

Jackson watched as their trainer left, his heart heavy. He hoped he hadn’t been too clingy with the CEO earlier that day. The man had looked happy enough and had voiced how proud he was at how far along they’d come. But still...he was always doubting himself. He turned to the others, who had calmed down after a rigorous day of training. Mark was seated in the corner of the practice room scrolling through his phone while eating at another snack. He was wearing his hat again, which drew his hair back and out of the way. It was one of his habits considering he didn’t really like having long hair. But the company had told him they wanted him to grow it out, so...this was his solution for now.

Bam, as the group called him, was splayed out on the floor, his chest heaving from the full day of dancing. He knew good and well his limits, so Jackson wasn’t concerned. Yugyeom on the other hand was unstoppable. He was still in front of the mirror, practicing a move that he wanted to perfect by their next practice. The boy was covered in sweat and had been going since five this morning but even in these late hours he was still full of energy. The man would grow to be big when he was older. Jackson could already tell.

The alpha laid down next to Bam and let out a huff, scratching his chest as he closed his eyes. “Jinyoung-ssi seemed really tense didn’t he?”

“It was a stressful situation.” Mark said idly. Jackson was always caught off guard when the American spoke. Half the time he wasn’t even sure the man was listening.

“I think he’s pretty cool.” Grinned Bam, rolling his head on the ground. “I didn’t really feel like he was an omega.”

“I heard he brought down an alpha right in the middle of the cafeteria.” Huffed Yugyeom as he spun once, his shoe squeaking as he came to an abrupt stop. Jackson opened his eyes just in time to see the boy lower his arms gracefully while the rest of his body stayed frozen. He was art in motion.

“I was there, I saw it.” Mark said, chewing at the energy bar that hung from his fingers.

“What?? I didn’t know that!” Bam exploded, rolling over to look at him with wide eyes. “What happened??”

Mark looked uncomfortable and brought the phone slightly higher, shrugging his shoulders. “What Yugyeom-ah said.”

“Oh come on~” Whined Bam as he kicked the floor once. “Tell us more!”

“That’s it.” Jackson said seriously. The other three looked to him subconsciously. As relaxed as they were with each other, Jackson was still an alpha. The wolf side of their minds couldn’t deny that. “We need to work with Jinyoung-ssi and Jaebum-ssi” He said, sitting up.

“Why do you say that all of a sudden?” Yugyeom said, trying another spin and stopping just short of his point.

“Cause!” Jackson whined, flopping his hands once. “It’s meant to be! This would be such a breakthrough in entertainment, don’t you think??”

“I guess…” Bam breathed, rolling his eyes once unphased at Jackson’s passion. He then laughed and rubbed his hands together in a begging motion as Jackson rolled onto him, grinding his fists into his temples.

“Did you just roll your eyes at your Hyung??” Jackson growled in a clearly humorous way, receiving a series of laughs from the omega.

“Jackson Hyung~ Pleeease~” Bam laughed, slapping the ground to tap out.

“Isn’t Jaebum sunbaenim really territorial?” Mark brought up all of a sudden. For some reason the man couldn’t get Jinyoung out of his head. The way he held himself was something Mark craved for himself.

“Huh?” Yugyeom breathed, turning to look at Mark. He was surprised at the amount of unwarranted chatter Mark had going today.

“Yeah, JACKSON-ssi. It’d be your fault if we didn’t become a group.” Bam tsked, looking over his shoulder to the other.

Jackson peered back with a hurt look, putting his hand to his chest. “I wouldn’t dare...you don’t really think I’d be the reason this didn’t happen, right?”

“It’d be the ONLY reason.” Mark said, finally looking up to him. “Especially if the company made you leader.”

“I’d turn it down.” Jackson said right away, waving his hand once in an absolute. “I don’t want to be the leader.” Some of that was true...but some of that was a lie as well. Jackson was a world class athlete, having won the national Asian fencing championship and turned down scholarships from the University of Hong Kong and even Stanford- not to mention the invitation to join the national Hong Kong team for the olympics in London not but a couple of years prior. So he was no stranger to being a leader. He was highly competitive and couldn’t stand to lose. His stamina both physical and mental were impressive. He put on a good front and had a naturally good disposition, but deep inside he was an alpha that could stand up even to Jaebum.

Not that he wanted to. Not really. Well maybe…

“Let’s meet them again then.” Offered Yugyeom. “See what they think.”

“I’ll text Hyung-nim.” Jackson grinned wide as he rolled to his phone tucked away in his gym back.

“W-wait. You mean PD-nim?” Asked an aghast Bam.

“What? Oh yeah. I asked for it almost the first week I was here.” Jackson said, sending an overload of ridiculous emojis following his rather simple text.

Yugyeom and Bam shared a look of shock before the omega rolled over as well, looking over Jackson’s shoulder, calling bullshit. After a long moment of reading the foreign Korean he looked to Yugyeom with a deadpan face.

‘No way.’ Yugyeom mouthed to him, slowly covering his mouth.

Bam responded with a curt nod before looking to the corner of the room. Maybe Jaebum needed to be afraid after all. Jackson was an unstoppable force of nature.

A good several minutes later a delayed “That’s weird.” Sounded from mark as he finished his bar. This had Bam and Yugyeom in tears and Jackson trying to defend himself, genuinely confused as to what the problem was.

Tomorrow would be the day. The day that would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovlies leaving me comments~ I mean it when I say I update faster because of them. The hits are nice but comments are my pride and joy. Even if it's a small one, your comment will keep me going~
> 
> *  
> Maknae: The term to refer to the youngest in the group, room, situation they are in
> 
> sunbaenim: A term for those to use for members who've been doing something longer than themselves in whatever industry they're in. No matter the age, if someone has been doing the work longer, they are your sunbae.


	3. No One is Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting into the flow of things, guys. Like. I couldn't think clearly tonight and I don't know why XD It's probably because this is the second week in a row that I've worked 6 days a week. But I made a promise to myself to try to write at least one chapter a week. 
> 
> Remember the timeline is fucked in this Universe so please try not to take it to heart. But I'm earnestly trying to stick with facts and keeping the members with their characters. You probably have to think way back but Mark wasn't as fun and energetic as he is now. And Yugyeom was still a nervous little bean XD
> 
> Also...sometimes I forget this is a A/B/O Just for like, a quick second but that's sorta what I was aiming for. I'd like it to stay relatively realistic so you don't cringe while reading it. That whole super cuddly thing isn't Got7 so I have a hard time reading other fics where they are all in a cuddle group, you know?? XDD
> 
> Not to say this won't be poly- cause holy shit will it be- just not right now :3

Jaebum collapsed to the ground, his chest heaving as he heard their instructor leave. He closed his eyes and let out a noise of exasperation, smacking the ground with this palm once then twice for good measure.

“If I hear ‘one more time’ ONE MORE TIME!” He roared followed shortly by a small exhausted laugh from Jinyoung.

“What time time is it...oh.” Jaebum heard Jinyoung grunt. He peeked an eye open, seeing the omega laid on his stomach while he peered at his phone.

“Do I even want to know? Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t want to hear it.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“Of COURSE it is.” Jaebum nearly sobbed, rolling onto his side, covering his face with his hands, his body giving a violent jerk as he rejected the fact outright.

“That means,” Jinyoung sighed as he counted on his fingers. “If we go to sleep in thirty minutes we’ll get-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Maybe three hours of sleep.”

“I QUIT!” Jaebum snapped, rolling onto his stomach. Jinyoung watched with amused eyes as Jaebum hid his face into his arms, his whole body glistening in sweat that was sharp to the nose.

“You what?” Jinyoung breathed a laugh, crawling to him and slowly laying on top of him, hearing a grumble from the Alpha who made no move to get him off. “A duo without the other person is kinda…”

“You’ll have those others…” Jinyoung could hardly hear it but the whisper of the Alpha reached his ears in volumes.

Jinyoung’s heart hurt as he felt the muscles tense in the Alpha’s back. This is why he had wanted to wait until that night to tell him. But after being held to bathroom stall during their break, he had to spit it out. Jaebum was impatient after all. There were small victories in Jinyoung’s life, but this hadn’t been one of them. He’d clearly remembered the words, ‘No I won’t.’ leaving his Alpha’s lips after he’d told him what their PD-nim wished for them.

The omega tilted his head and sat up slightly, brushing the blonde hair on the back of Jaebum’s head, gently tilting it to the side so he could see at least one of his eyes. “Jaebum ssi…”

“You’d leave me?” Jaebum asked, glancing up to him and holding the Omega’s eyes without release. They were glistened in a mixture of fear and betrayal. Jinyoung tucked his chin in slightly, continuing to stroke his hair before he gave a small shake of his head.

“No.” he said softly. “I wouldn’t. Not ever.”

“How could you say that.” Jaebum grunted as he sat up slowly. Jinyoung moved to the side and looked down to his lap, his shoulders tense. “You have talent. You shine on the camera and all eyes are on you.”

“Hyung.” Jinyoung breathed out, glancing up to him and nearly biting his tongue as he saw the gentle expression on his Alpha’s face. His heart stopped a moment as Jaebum reached out and touched his face with a callused hand. Jaebum wasn’t this type of person. Skinship was nearly nonexistent unless it was followed by much heavier things. The simple gesture was enough to send Jinyoung in a daze.

“If you EVER get a bigger chance somewhere that doesn’t include me…” Jaebum tsked, shaking his head once before he averted his gaze. “You better take it, you hear me?”

“Why do you think so low of yourself, hyung.” Jinyoung murmured, reaching up and covering the Alpha’s hand with his own.

“And why can’t you see that your future is twice as bright as any dimwit in this company?” Jaebum laughed, looking back to him in clear adoration. The alpha took a long breath before he leaned in and placed the softest kiss on the omega’s forehead. Jinyoung closed his eyes, fighting the urge to argue the ridiculous comment.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung murmured as the Alpha kissed each of his closed eyelids.

“Mm?” The older grunted.

“You smell awful.” Jinyoung breathed with a straight face. He felt the warmth leave his cheek and slowly opened his eyes to a confused yet humored Jaebum. Jinyoung finished by lifting his hand to his nose, pinching it closed.

“Fuck you.” Jaebum laughed, tackling him to his back, attacking his neck with kisses, receiving a bubbly laughing from Jinyoung who grasped at Jaebum’s shirt in sheer joy.

Not but a few minutes later, the pair were in the shower, panting softly as the hot water poured over them. Jinyoung’s voice raised in pitch as his forehead pressed tight to the tiled wall, his hand pressed close by with Jaebum’s over it, entwining their fingers. He felt Jaebum’s breath hot in his neck as the Alpha’s hand stroked him into a frenzy. Lewd phrases had Jinyoung whimpering as the Alpha reclaimed his authority in every physical way. Jinyoung remembered the Alpha’s supporting arm as he went limp after his release and the way Jaebum washed his hair and body with care and the warm things he said about how beautiful he was and how spoiled he should be. Something was off about tonight. The sheer gentleness of the Alpha was almost too much for the savage omega to process.

Soon they were in their respective beds, both exhausted and nearly on the verge of passing out when Jinyoung heard his Alpha shift in his sheets.

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“Yes, Jaebum ssi.” the Omega drawled, his eyes burning along with every muscle in his body.

“I’ll meet them.”

Jinyoung laid in silence a long moment before he turned his head, watching his Alpha’s back with widening eyes. “Why…” Jinyoung murmured.

Jaebum shifted again before turning over and gazing at him across the room. “Because you wouldn’t mention it if you didn’t think I could do it.”

Jinyoung blinked softly and pressed his lips tight together a moment before the Alpha continued. “I trust you, Jinyoung-ah. If you think this is for the best...I’ll try it. I’ll meet them…”

The omega continued to stare, his throat tightening uncomfortably as he tried desperately to swallow. His fingers curled into his palm as felt the urge to go to his Alpha at that very moment. Jaebum must have felt the same because a few minutes later of drawn silence spread before the Alpha opened his comforter, wordlessly inviting the Omega.

Jinyoung stood in an instant, carrying his pillow over and slid in beside his alpha, feeling the heat of their shared space radiate around him. He felt engulfed in Jaebum as the Alpha’s arms surrounded him, drawing him into his chest. Jinyoung’s face snuggled into the Alpha’s neck as their legs intertwined. Jaebum pulled him deeper to him, kissing his head once more before nestling his nose into his hair, taking in Jinyoung’s scent. The omega never felt more safe or at home in his life.

 

Jackson was laid out in the Alpha common room, his eyes watching a fencing video in fascination. “That footwork.” he breathed, shaking his head once before his body twitched, feinting what he’d do in that situation. “Should have been faster. Oh, look at that! OH!” He shouted, sitting up and pumping a fist. “HE DID IT!” He shouted in Chinese without knowing it. It was shortly followed by a series of praise, all in Chinese, for the boy in the video who had been part of his old fencing team.

“Jackon ssi.” The name caught the Alpha off guard as he looked up at the figure by the door. His jaw dropped as he saw Im Jaebum.

“Oh!” Jackson breathed, following by another but louder. “OH!” He scrambled to a stand and bowed low, his eyes wide. “Jaebum Sunbaenim!” he grinned wide, following with yet another bow.

Jaebum let out a slow breath through his nose before he tilted his head to the side, motioning for the other to follow. Jackson nodded and followed obediently as Jaebum led them to an empty practice room. Jackson shut the door behind him then turned to the other Alpha who was plugging his phone into the aux cord.

“Jaebum ssi? What are you doing?” Jackson asked, approaching him without fear.

Jaebum glanced up and narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as the other took notice and took only one step back. The older then put on a song with heavy bass and motioned to Jackson. “Show me what you’ve got.” He said simply.

“W-what? Me? What I’ve got?” Jackson asked, astounded. “You mean like dance? I don’t- I’m not good on the spot.”

“You’re training to be an idol?” Jaebum asked over the thumping of the music.

“Well yes, bu-”

“Go on. This is career. Don’t take it lightly, huh?” Jaebum said in a sharp tone, pointing to the dance floor.

Jackson twitched and walked further into the practice room, his stomach exploding with nerves. He adjusted the cap on his head and twitched his shoulder once to the music, glancing for Jaebum’s expression. It was neutral so he continued to move his body in stiff motions to match with the music. Of course since half the room was mirrors, Jackson could see how stupid he looked. He couldn’t last long and let out a shout, covering his face and running to the corner of the room, hiding in it, shaking his head.

“Really?” Jaebum shouted, switching the song to something else. “Try again!”

“Weeeeiiiii” Jackson whined, looking at him through his fingers. “I can’t compete! I’m the worst in the company!”

“Why do you think you can be in a group with me then!” Jaebum scowled, snapping his fingers for Jackson to come out of the corner.

Jackson froze a moment, staring at him in genuine interest. So the other knew? Was this a test? Was he going to fail? He slowly stepped from the corner, rubbing his neck hard.

“You fenced before this, right?”

Jackson almost lost control of his legs as Jaebum spoke of his previous sport. “Y-You knew??”

“Of course I know. Whose stupid enough to quit the chance of the olympics to be a Kpop idol? Everybody knows.”

As crude as it was put, Jackson knew that, no….in fact not many people knew or cared to know. He was a lowly trainee with no experience. A hindrance and miles behind those who’d been training since a young age like Yugyeom or Bam. The only thing keeping him here was his athletic ability and his booming personality. So for Jaebum to know something so important about him was heartwarming and a huge surprise.

“Try fencing to this.” Jaebum offered, motioning him to start.

“Fencing to? The music?” Jackson wanted to laugh, his chest being torn apart by nerves. This was way too much. Practicing and being shown what to do in an intimate and private space was one thing, but performing to a fellow trainee, especially one he’s trying to impress, was nerve wracking.

“What. You move like this, right?” Jaebum breathed, spreading his legs and mimicking the quick hops of a fencer. “This can be turned into dance, see? Take two steps to the beat and at a turn at the end. Just bring your hands up then maybe two steps back. Like this.” Jaebum proceeded to show him and in his classic B-boy ways, of course it was passable- awkward, but it was fencing move, not a real dance.

“You know the moves. Just apply them in different areas. Control your body the way you want. B-boy has a lot of quick footsteps. Never stop moving, see?” Jaebum then showed him a classic B-boy start off which was a lot of footwork in one area, his arms weaving in and out. “Try.”

“That’s- you’re good but I-”

“Wang JACKSON!” Jaebum snapped, shoving the other’s shoulder. Instinctively Jackson rose to the threat before he quickly backed off, smiling nervously.

“Ok! OK!” He laughed before he shook his head softly and listened to the beat. This was crazy. This was all insane. What had this day come to? But Jackson realized that Jaebum was kinda right. His body was well adjusted to quick leg movements. They didn’t make sense at first, but with Jaebum’s guidance, Jackson had a decent rhythm going. Before long the two had started their own routine, a sweat breaking out on both their backs and necks.

Jackson couldn’t help but to smile and cheered in complete awe as Jaebum spun on the floor in a way he’d only seen in videos and movies. “B-BOY KING! You’re the B-boy king!” Jackson exploded, clapping loud even over the roaring music.

Jaebum wiped his neck with a towel from his gym bag and grinned slightly, looking away with a shake of his head. “Ah.” Was all he responded with before he unplugged his phone and started to walk out.

“W-wait.!” Jackson breathed, reaching out and touching his upper arm. Jaebum pulled away before looking to him with narrowing eyes. “Would you...not want to be in a group with me then?” Jackson panted, his eyes wavering in fear.

Jaebum stared at him a long moment before he smirked and opened the door with a soft sigh. “Of course I’d want to be in a group with you.” Jaebum tsked, glancing over his shoulder at him. “Who’d be stupid enough to turn down someone so passionate that they’d give up their _Olympic_ career to pursue music in another country?”

Jackson’s arm fell to his side as he watched Jaebum leave, the door slowly closing behind him. The Alpha fell to his knees, a shutter leaving his body as he felt a chill cover his skin. Jaebum was cool. Jaebum was WAY too cool. He wanted to follow him. He wanted to be praised by him. He wanted to be worthy for him. He’d need to work harder. He’d need to work even longer. He had a ways to go before he felt confident enough to stand up with Im Jaebum.

 

 

Jinyoung tapped his chopsticks onto the table to straighten them before he scooped up some kimchi, crunching into it as he read through the morning articles. His stomach was jumping around in an excited manner seeing that Jaebum hadn’t been in his room this morning nor was he here now.

“Where’s the gangster?” Shownu’s voice sounded as Jinyoung felt the table’s bench shift from Shownu’s new weight.

“I don’t know.” Jinyoung mused as he slowly turned the page. “You haven’t seen him either?”

“I just woke up.” The Alpha yawned before he began to work at his breakfast too. “So can you tell me about what happened yesterday?” Shownu asked, giving the omega his full attention. Jinyoung glanced to him and sighed, closing the paper.

“PD-nim might not want me to say just yet.” He admitted.

“Top secret. Sounds like too much to me.” The tender Alpha grunted, digging into his trey.

“Mm...Maybe it is.” Jinyoung breathed, glancing up at the doors, willing for his Alpha to come through them with good news. He didn’t know what he could be doing.

“Shownu Hyung!” A familiar voice rang. Jinyoung perked up and looked down the isle to see Yugyeom and the Thai boy carrying their trays toward them. “Oh! Jinyoung ssi too!” The youngest beamed, giving a hesitant wave.

“Can we join you?” Bam asked, peeking around the taller male.

“I don’t care.” Shownu shrugged, not giving them but a glance before he worked on his food again. Jinyoung motioned for them to sit and smiled slightly as they seemed happy to do so. They eagerly spoke of their day ahead. Apparently they were training with a rather famous choreographer to see where they stood with their skills. Shownu was to be included in the class. Jinyoung and Jaebum had worked with the same person not but a few months ago. The omega got the feeling that he was trying to snag people from the training program. It wasn’t rare or even new. But since Jaebum and Jinyoung had already debuted, they were contractually bound to JYP...not that they’d want to go anywhere else.

“Jinyoung Hyung, you’re the rapper, right?” Bam asked, leaning over slightly with wide eyes. “Can you teach me some ways to sound better?” The other omega put in simple words.

“I’m actually not the best rapper.” Jinyoung chuckled, shaking his head once.

“I heard you’re a pretty good vocalist.” Yugyeom grinned, smiling wider as Shownu gave a couple of nods in agreement. “So when did you start t-”

“Why is Jaebum Sunbaenim not here?” Bam exploded, glancing around with expectant eyes. “We saw you and wanted to meet you again but we thought he was always here.”

“He usually is.” Jinyoung chuckled, shifting the folded paper to the bench beside him to give the younger pair more room on the table.

“Jackson Hyung was messaging PD-nim last night about setting up a time to meet but he suggested we just did it on our own.” Yugyeom pointed out, starting to eat at his breakfast after a quick bow of his head.

“Ah…” Jinyoung breathed, vaguely remembering Jaebum glancing at his phone in his sleepy fog. Perhaps the PD had messaged him as well… “Wait...you said he was messaging him? Like on his personal phone?”

“Yeah.” Yugyeom chuckled

“YEAH! LIKE! That’s weird, right??” Bam laughed, shaking the table. “It’s weird! It’s weird! He’s so young and not even experienced. He calls PD-nim hyung! You heard him last night, right??”

“Is PD-nim trying to put you guys together in a group?” Shownu asked suddenly. The three of them turned to him with wide eyes before Bam leaned forward and whispered,

“How’d you know??”

“He offered me to join too.” Shownu said simply, glancing between them before frowning and reaching up to feel if anything was on his face. “Why are you staring at me like that?” He asked realizing the stares weren’t from stuck food.

“What?? Shownu hyung you’d be in our group too??” Yugyeom practically beamed. The youngest had a strong bond with the older since they were both naturally talented at dance.

“I guess.” The oldest chuckled, ducking his head. Jinyoung had known him long enough to know that the Alpha was excited to debut. He was one of the oldest in the training program and had been there a while. In fact, Shownu had almost debuted with Jaebum and himself in the JJ project but the concept of two alphas was pushing the safety of Jinyoung and the company backed against it even with Jaebum’s willing attitude. (Because this had been before he had marked Jinyoung) It’d been a huge disappointment for all three of them.

“That’d be okay with me.” Jaebum’s voice made the whole table jump as the Alpha took his seat on the other side of Jinyoung.

Bam shot to a stand, his knee flying into the table, causing him to cry out in pain, bending over in a half bow, half sob. Yugyeom also scrambled to a stand, his chopsticks falling with a clatter to the table then promptly to the floor as he said a greeting through a full mouth, bowing as well.

Jaebum couldn’t help but to grin as he watched him, nodding once in his own greeting. He then did something that surprised Jinyoung to no end. He offered Yugyeom his chopsticks, placing them onto the younger’s tray, motioning him to continue eating.

Yugyeom stared at the chopsticks before shaking his head, trying to offer them back. “That’s okay! I’ll get some more!”

“Just eat.” Jaebum said, going back to a stand to get more from the station at the other end of the room.

“Hyung- no really! I got it!” Yugyeom said, scrambling up and after him, receiving a laugh as Jaebum mentioned something along the lines of ‘are you actually following me?’ and 'Did you just call me hyung?'

Jinyoung could only stare at the the two of their backs, shaking his head in pure disbelief. This was a complete first. Jaebum was never rude to the younger generation but he never catered to them either. He wasn’t that type of hyung. But to offer his chopsticks to Yugyeom, the youngest at the table was…

“What’s gotten into him today.” Shownu huffed, crossing his arms as he watched him as well. “Yah, are you okay?” He asked shortly after to the suffering omega across the table.

“My knee.” Bam whined, plopping his forehead on the table over and over.

 

Mark couldn’t believe what time it was. He loved his sleep so early mornings were awful to him. He trudged through the hallways, rubbing his eye before he passed a practice room whose light was on. He glanced through the window before stopping in place, seeing Jackson on his knees. The beta furrowed his eyebrows and peeked in, tsking at him with a jerk of his chin.

“Jackson-ah. What are you doing.” Mark mumbled.

“Jaebum ssi just gave me a dance lesson.” Jackson bubbled out, looking up to him as if he didn’t believe it himself.

Mark stared at him a long moment before rubbing his eye again, making an annoyed noise. “Wait what?” He was too tired for this.

 

6 months later-

 

“Aaaaand again!” Their coach clapped, starting the music over again.

“NO!” Jackson shouted, pointing a finger at the man on the verge of tears.

“You said- the last time- would be- the last-” Panted an exhausted Bam who fell to the floor, kicking it once in anger.

“He said that plenty of times before, why question it now, Jackson ssi.” Jinyoung’s voice pointed out from the floor as well.

“Don’t you DARE use your logic on this one, Jinyoung-ah. The man lied!” Jackson roared, getting a good natured laugh from their coach.

“Stop complaining.” Shownu tsked, giving his shoulder a gentle shove while Yugyeom stretched himself in the background, ready for more.

“Jaebongi what do you...Jaebongi?” Jackson glanced around, not seeing the Alpha.

“Yah…” Sounded Jaebum’s weak voice from the ground. “What’d I say about….calling me that.”

Jackson practically beamed before he plopped to a sit and glanced up at the coach with a wrinkled nose as if to say. ‘Try me.’

“Alright, alright. That’s it for today. Shownu-ah, PD-nim wants to see you before you head to the dorms.” The coach grinned, gathering his things before walking out. The group managed to give him a bow before collapsing back to the ground with happy groans.

“Shownu hyung, what’s he need you for?” Yugyeom called out, stretching on the ground, his foot on Bam’s head.

“I don’t know. I didn’t know he’d need me until now.” The eldest said, gathering his things. He was sweaty and looked tired like the rest of them but seemed to still be capable of more, just like Yugyeom. The two were a pair for sure.

“Maybe he’ll give you an official offer to the group.” Jinyoung grinned as Jaebum stook a thumb up in approval.

“Maybe.” The Alpha mused as he glanced to the wall where Jackson was trying to put his head on Mark’s leg and pouted each time Mark shoved him off. “I’ll go ahead and go- no just stay down, Jesus.” he chuckled as they began to get up to bow him out. All except Jaebum and Mark of course, both for very different reasons.

Once he was gone Jackson went to a stand, beaming wide. “That’s seven of us! We HAVE to be a group. There’s no way they couldn’t make us one!”

“We’re pretty cohesive. That’s what PD-nim was looking for.” Yugyeom couldn’t help but to agree.

The entire group was far from cohesive though. Jaebum was struggling with two alphas and Jinyoung knew it. Shownu wouldn’t back down and didn’t submit when Jaebum would speak up. Jackson could be like that too. The chinese man would argue about issues and stand up for himself as a natural alpha would. This over time would exhaust Jaebum to the point where he’d retreat to the solace of Jinyoung, bringing him away and probably wishing of the days of old where it was just the two of them.

Not only that, but since Bam wasn’t marked, he’d have to be whisked away when he went into heat. This caused a great deal of tension between the alphas, who in truth only wanted to protect the boy. Yugyeom and Mark would do their best to ease the situation but they were so mismatched for their roles that it hardly did a thing to help. Mark didn’t see what the problem was and Yugyeom almost seemed like he had eyes for Bam as well. The two were practically inseparable after all. It wasn’t a secret that Yugyeom would often go missing on the days when Bam was gone. The beta would come back flushed and smelling sweet with the omega’s scent.

The alphas understandably accepted this as they had no claim whatsoever on the boy but...once the group was official, the leader would have full say on this sort of thing. And there was no doubt that it would either be Shownu or Jaebum. So for Jaebum to do something like hold his thumb up in approval for Shownu confused Jinyoung. He could only guess the other was too tired to even think about these issues. It was smart on the company’s part. Even wolves had their limits. No one cared about nature when they could hardly stand.

The group didn’t mind that Shownu didn’t come back that night. They were a little confused when he didn’t show up the next day though...or the day after that….Soon it’d been a week and they hadn’t heard a thing about the Alpha and they were starting to worry.

“Do you think something happened to him.” Bam whispered, curled up on the Alpha’s dorm couch, looking completely at ease even as dozens of pairs of eyes stared him down. Next to him was a more nervous looking Yugyeom, who twitched any time an Alpha walked by too close.

The two were looking at Jaebum who was seated in a lounge chair with Jinyoung sitting on the arm of the chair, casually leaning against him while he read. The omega was more than used to being in the alpha dorm by now even though he and Jaebum shared their own room. The Alphas had come to respect him and continued to do so even with Jaebum gone. But even more so when the Alpha was there to protect what was his.

“I don’t think so.” Sounded Mark who was laying on the floor with his phone held above his face as he scrolled through social media. Beside him was Jackson who was fidgeting to lay his head on Mark’s shoulder though the other still continued to push him off.

“We should have heard SOMETHING by now.” Yugyeom argued, looking down to his hands with a sullen look.

“Hyung didn’t do anything wrong, right?” Jackson tsked, sitting up and looking at all of them who shook their heads. “Then we shouldn’t worry. Maybe he’s getting to visit his family.”

“Huh- I wish.” Mark huffed, getting a sympathetic look from Yugyeom and a knowing look from Jackson and Bam.

“Are you talking about Shownu ssi?” A trainee asked, pausing on his way out.

Jaebum glanced up to him, his eyes subconsciously telling the other Alpha to keep his space. Jinyoung leaned forward, closing the book on his finger before nodding softly. “Have you heard anything?”

“Yeah. He’s at Starship.” The other said as if it’d been obvious.

“Starship?” Bam repeated, rolling the word in his mouth.

“The company?? Starship?? Wei??” Yugyeom breathed, jerking to a stand, unsettling Bam from his comfortable position.

“They offered him a contract and I think he took it. I would too if my company kept me in training as long as he has at his age.” the trainee tsked before walking out.

“But he was going to be in OUR group! Why would he sign somewhere else??” Yugyeom breathed in despair, scrambling to get his phone out of his pocket.

“That’s got to be wrong.” Jackson agreed as the rest watched Yugyeom hold the phone to his ear.

“Ah! Hyung! Where are you?” Yugyeom said desperately. After a few moments of listening, the group could tell that it wasn’t good news. Yugyeom’s face fell into one of despair as he slowly sunk to the couch. “But...what about us...We thought….” Yugyeom continued to listen before he glanced up at Jaebum. The alpha frowned gently and jerked his chin once in question. The beta just shook his head and looked down, continuing to listen. “Oh- right...ok then we’ll talk later...ok…”

“What??” Bam pushed, sitting on his knees. Even Mark was tuned in, turning his eyes from his own phone. The whole group loved the easy going Alpha. He was clueless but perfect for the screen. His shy demeanor contradicted his Alpha ways until nature stepped in to prove otherwise. Then even Jaebum had to be cautious.

“Starship said they were going to debut a new group and wanted him as the leader. He said PD-nim decided that...he wasn’t a good fit for our group…and that he’d definitely find something for him later...but Hyung didn’t want to wait anymore so…”

“That’s good. He’ll be a leader.” Mark said after a long draw of silence.

“He deserves it.” Jinyoung breathed, his heart breaking. He was relieved for Jaebum yet honestly depressed at the thought of not working with Shownu anymore. They’d grown so close even before he was marked. He was one of the only people he could truly relax around aside from Jaebum.

But this also meant something else and the whole group knew it...this meant that no one was safe...nothing was guaranteed...this terrified poor Jackson who was all but frozen to the ground, his hand clutching Mark’s shirt. The beta looked down at him and frowned gently, giving him a soft nudge, shaking his head once, murmuring something in Chinese that was so soft that no one else could hear it aside from Jackson. The Alpha seemed to relax though and nodded gently with a soft sigh.

“Yugyeom-ah.” Jaebum said in a tense voice. The beta jerked and looked to him with wide eyes, stammering a-

“Y-yes?”

“Did he mention why he didn’t feel the need to contact us?” Jaebum said through gritted teeth.

“Jaebum ssi, the company was probably telling him to keep it a secret until it was final. I’m surprised he was allowed to answer his phone at all.” Soothed Jinyoung. The omega felt the same though. After all these years, a simple text seemed owed. They’d had so much hope and now..and now what would happen...if Shownu wasn’t a match then...who was?

Meanwhile a couple of Alphas were walking down the hall, conversing with each other.

“I hear the company is already planning on putting him in a group.”

“No way, it hasn’t even been a year, right? Who debuts after a few months of training?”

“You got me. Whoever gets stuck with that kid will probably be pissed.”

“What was his name again?”

“Young something. I don’t know, man. All I know is he’s weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the comments have made my week SOOOO much better. You have NO idea how happy I get when I see an email pop up <33 I adore knowing you guys like this. I haven't written in a year so thank you for understanding and I hope to keep writing more of this. I love the concept and I'm glad you do too!


	4. Satus Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little chapter today. I couldn't get this scene out of my head at work today so I decided to put it down. Something like this actually happened with Jaebum and Yugyeom and I've always loved that they bonded so much before they debuted as a group. 
> 
> Expect a larger chapter next time like the first three.

Three weeks had passed since Shownu signed with Starship. The group of trainees were sad but seemed to work better in the end. Not only did Jaebum lighten up with the loss of another alpha status in the room, but there wasn’t an odd man out. Every person had another to go to during their breaks or lunch. Jaebum and Jinyoung were obvious. In some cases they were even considered the same person. One was never without the other. 

Well except for today.

Jaebum was laying in their room, staring at the ceiling as he felt his body throb every second that passed. He was completely drained. It was hard to believe, but their training had doubled. Not only was he and Jinyoung training with the other four, but they’d snagged a roll in a drama as well. All the while they were still working as the JJ project. There were still events to go to and shows to be on. Just because the company had something else in store didn’t mean they could risk losing face to the public. JYP had informed them that yes, there’d be a couple of months of silence before the group debuted but that time was not now. The PD was insistent on having a seven member group.

Just the thought of the workload was enough to have Jaebum hissing through his teeth comically. He didn’t know how he’d manage to get the day off, but he sure as hell wasn’t go to waste it. He’d lay there all day long like he imagined every second while training. He’d do absolutely nothing. Maybe he’d eat but then he’d be right back in bed.

Jinyoung hadn’t had the same luck. He’d been called to re-record a rap part in their single and then film a quick scene for the drama which could only be done at night. Jaebum would have to be alone. Which...well it wasn’t so bad. The alpha slowly closed his eyes and listened as their heater rattled to life, screeching a moment before relaxing to a dull hum. He smelled the air burn a moment before the heat slowly settled down onto his chilled skin.

“Oh my God.” He moaned, shifting in a completely content manner. “This is so…” He felt tears well up in his eyes as his chest squeezed with emotion. “This is so nice.” he nearly sobbed, his tired brain and body not exactly processing his emotions as they usually did.

Ah, but good things never last.

His hand flew to his phone and stopped halfway from throwing it. He held the ringing device with a shaking hand, his eyes staring holes into the poor cellphone. He slowly glanced at the screen, seeing an unfamiliar number. He tsked and swiped the green icon violently to the side to answer it.

“What??” He snapped.

“Hyung!” A voice sobbed on the other end, holding out the word in sheer distress. 

Jaebum laid there a long moment before he sat up with furrowed eyebrows. “Yugyeom-ah?”

“Hyung where are you?? Can you come here??” The younger man wept.

The alpha’s mouth popped open as he listened to the beta cry on the other end, the first thought escaping his lips. “How’d...you get my number…?”

“HYUUUUUNG!” Yugyeom exploded, crying even heavier.

Jaebum held the phone away from his ear, cringing in distaste before his own tears started to fall. “Wei…” he whispered softly, mourning the loss of his day off.

 

Jaebum was wrapped tight in his heaviest coat as he climbed the stairs inside the building. They were rarely used since the elevator was the main mode of transportation so it proved to be a great place to be by yourself for a few minutes...but it was cold as fuck since it didn’t make sense to heat them. The Alpha pulled the coat tighter to himself and cursed under his breath at how he was losing precious moments of one of his only days off. The evil thoughts stopped as soon as he heard the sniffles of the giant dancer a couple of flights up.

Jaebum frowned softly and hurried the rest of the way, rounding a corner to see the man seated on the steps, leaning against the wall. His face was red and tears were running down in great volume. He glanced up and started to cry more at the sight of Jaebum.

“Hyung!” he sobbed, jerking to a stand and galloping down the few steps that were between them. Jaebum braced himself but still scrambled back at the power of the hug that Yugyeom embraced him in. The beta wept into his shoulder, his whole body shuttering with his sobs. Jaebum’s eyes couldn’t be wider as he looked around in confusion, his whole body wanting to reject the touch. The alpha wasn’t a very touchy person after all. But Yugyeom was so desperately sad that Jaebum didn’t dare push him away. Instead, he lifted an unsure hand and softly pat Yugyeom’s back in an uncertain manner, his gaze still looking around for an answer. What the hell was this.

It took Yugyeom several minutes to calm down before Jaebum could pry him off and sit him back down. The Alpha stared down at him as the Beta cried into his hands, hiccuping and wiping at the running snot. The boy was a mess. 

“What the hell happened, Yugyeom-ah.” Jaebum asked, his voice crisp with a confusing mixture of anger and concern.

“Jaebum hyung!” The dancer whined, looking up at him with pitiful eyes. “Ottoke, Hyung!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Use your words.” The alpha frowned, his hands gathering into fists in his pockets. He shouldn’t have cared. They weren’t in a group together...at least not yet...and they weren’t exactly friends either...But he cared enough to hear what had happened. He was worried and that in itself was strange.

“They’re horrible! Awful! Just mean people, hyung! I shouldn’t be this hurt but how can I not be??”

“Who? Whose mean?” Jaebum tsked, giving his shoulder a gentle shake. “Spit it out. Say it plainly.”

Yugyeom let out a long whine before wiping at his melting fact, shaking his head. “The hyungs in my dance class! They don’t like that I’m there because I’m younger! I try to be out of the way but the instructor always praises me! The other hyungs get so mad and- Oh hyung what do I do??”

Jaebum listened and slowly felt the cold fade as the burning heat of a thousand suns fill his stomach. He opened and closed his mouth so many times that even Yugyeom was distracted for a moment, reaching out and touching his hand. “Hyung?” He breathed. Jaebum snatched his hand away before he let out a sharp breath, plopping to a sit next to him.

“What’s the big deal, huh?” He tsked. “You’re better than them. You’ll always be hated when you’re better at something than someone else.”

“But I’m not. They’re good t-”

“They aren’t and you are. Don’t argue with me. And don’t interrupt me either, punk. You want me to give you something to actually cry about?”

“Hyung wha-?”

“Listen to me, Yugyeom-ah. In this life, there are those who lead and those who follow. There are also those who wish they could follow and those who wish they could lead. Do you know how many have both? You have followers who want to be leaders-” Jinyoung came to mind for both of them. “And leaders who want to follow. Now I see you as a follower who wants to follow but everyone is calling you a leader. That’s why you’re all fucked up like this.”

“Hyung-” Yugyeom gasped at the curse. He wasn’t quite used to Jaebum’s thug ways since the Alpha was always watching himself around the instructors. Believe it or not, only Jinyoung and Jaebum had a lot of quality time together. Especially since they shared a room. There wasn’t much time for bonding aside from the rare moments during practice where they all sprawled out in exhaustion but then again, no one was in the mood to talk or play around then. 

“So you’ve got to make a choice, Yugyeom-ah. If people call you a leader, then maybe you just fucking suck it up- and be a God damn leader, huh?”

The beta stared wide eyed at the Alpha who gazed right back at him in full confidence of what he’d just said. “You...really think that…”

“When you grow up of course. Status be damned, Yugyeom-ah. Jinyoung sure as hell doesn’t act like an Omega, does he?”

“No...no of course not.”

“Of course not? Would you have ever said something like that before you met him?”

“No...no he’s the first.” Yugyeom breathed, reaching up and wiping his nose and wincing at how raw it was.

“I swear to God, Yugyeom-ah. If I see you crying again I might just have to kill someone.” Jaebum breathed. It was supposed to be a joke but it felt real in his heart. He was surprised he hadn’t gone after the fuckers at that very moment. But again...Yugyeom wasn’t his pack...what right did he have?

“That’s scary, hyung.” Yugyeom couldn’t help but to laugh, nudging his shoulder with Jaebum’s.

Jaebum smirked and nudged him back harder, receiving another laugh. “I’m a scary guy. I can’t believe it took you this long to notice.”

“You aren’t scary, hyung.” The beta said softly, looking down at his twined fingers.

Jaebum tsked before giving a chuckle, patting Yugyeom’s head a little too hard. “Lying is bad karma.”

“Not. Lying. Hyung.” Yugyeom managed to say through the pain of having his head nearly beaten. 

“Do you want me to crack your skull in, brat??” Jaebum hollered, getting another big laugh from Yugyeom who shot to a stand before trying to escape the Alpha’s strong fingers.

“I’m running away because I’m late for practice, not because you’re scary, hyung!” Yugyeom panted as Jaebum clung to him, making it difficult for both of them as they tumbled down the stairs with a mixture of Jaebum’s growls and Yugyeoms spurts of laughter and screams.

Jaebum saw Yugyeom off to the practice room before starting to walk away. He sighed softly to himself before he heard the voices of the older trainees walking toward him. He bowed his head, getting a small nod in return before they continued with their conversation. He wasn’t all that interested until he heard, “Watch what I do to that brat today.”

Jaebum turned heel and started to follow them, his fingernails piercing into the palms of his hands.

“What? Tell me!” The other laughed.

“Well let’s just hope the kid knows what’s good for him and chooses not to show up anymore after today.”

“Oh man that sounds awful. You aren’t going to hurt him or anything like that, right? You can get in trouble.”

“You can’t get in trouble for an ‘accident.’

Jaebum’s hand reached out with it’s own will, grasping the older trainee’s collar and pulling back with as much force as he could muster. The other man went flying into the wall with a shout, sliding down to a sit with wide eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh. Sorry. It was an accident.” Jaebum drawled, slowly looking down to him through the corner of his eye. “You understand, right~?” He sounded out, giving a sickly sweet smile.

“W-what the hell??”

“What do you think you’re doing, brat??” The other trainee exploded, taking a step toward him before scrambling a step back once he saw the murderous look in Jaebum’s eyes.

“Yah...listen close you swarmy pieces of shit. I’m not afraid to send you back to your mothers in a low budget casket today, tomorrow or any day. You look me in the God damn eyes and dare tell me I’m joking.”

The two didn’t utter a noise. They stared at the Alpha, nearly pissing themselves in fear. Being threatened with death was...a bit old fashioned and not something you heard and took serious. But oh did they take it serious. There was no doubt Jaebum would keep his word. 

“Look at me.” Jaebum said, squatting in front of the seated trainee. “What’s my name.” He asked slowly.

“I-I-Im Jaebum.” The trainee stuttered, pressing his back as far as he could into the wall, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

“Yah. Where’s the honorifics? You’re begging for your life here. No need to be a prude about it.” Jaebum tsked, taking his face with a harsh hand. “Come on, say it properly.”

“I-Im Jaebum-ssi.” The trainee whimpered, tears starting to gather.

“Not quite. You really want to meet your great grandfather, don’t you?” Jaebum growled, pinching the older man’s neck harshly.

“Im Jaebum-nim!!!” The trainee sobbed, holding up his hands and rubbing them together, begging. Jaebum basked in this for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

“Ah...I guess it isn’t time for you two to meet...I wouldn’t be worried though. Your great grandfather probably wasn’t so cool. He was probably a pussy, much like yourself.” Jaebum grinned before releasing the other and going to a stand, brushing himself off. “Anyway.” He hummed, starting to walk away. The other trainee fell to his knees beside his friend, desperately asking if he was ok.

“Oh.” Jaebum perked up, turning around, starting back toward them. At this, both trainees lifted their hands in a begging motion, shaking their heads in desperation. “By the way. You train with Yugyeom, right?...Yeah, I don’t think I need to say more.” Jaebum whispered before flipping them off and turning heel again, walking away with a skip in his step and a whistle at his lips.

“Ah! Jaebum hyung!” Called out Jackson’s voice from down the hall. He was walking together with a tired looking Mark. “What’s got you so happy?”

“I was taking care of some bullies.” Jaebum breathed, feigning concern. 

“Bullies? You?” Jackson snickered before glancing at the shaking pair further down the hall. “Who them?”

“Ah.” Jaebum agreed, glancing over his shoulder to them. “Usually I don’t care about this sort of thing but since it was Yugyeom, well…”

“Yugyeom?? Our Yugyeom??” Jackson shouted, looking back at the pair with a similar murderous glare that Jaebum had earlier.

“Really? To Yugyeom?” Even that seemed to set Mark off who frowned with more emotion than he’d had in a while..

“Mmm.” Jaebum nodded and shrugged. “I don’t know what to do. Since I’m not officially your leader, unfortunately I can’t stop you from being violent.” The alpha sighed, shaking his head. “I guess whatever happens, happens.” He tsked, starting to walk away.

 

Jacskon stared at him the whole way until Jaebum rounded the corner out of sight. The older Alpha grinned as he heard Jackson power down the hallway and the begging of the two trainees begin again. It was then that Jaebum realized that having another Alpha in the group might not be so bad after all….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys feel about these smaller chapters sometimes? Is this something you guys would like to see more of or should I just stick with the 7000+ word chapters and keep it to once a week X'D


	5. A New Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been adding bits and pieces of this chapter for the last couple of weeks but never felt like it was good enough to post. It's going to start getting more into the wolf element now and I want to throw in some really cool aspects with other groups.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you know that I never read these before I post them because...that would take effort in which I don't have.

Shock was an understatement.

Jinyoung and Jaebum examined their room, their tense eyes as they looked over each tower of boxes that held their things. They were officially moving into a dorm with the other four as per the orders of JYP himself. It hadn’t even been a question, rather a statement of fact. Something along the lines of: 

“You have three days to pack. The company is moving you into a shared space with the other trainees, so don’t forget anything and be ready at ten in the morning for the movers.”

“I don’t know about this.” Jaebum breathed, his heart clenching as he bit down the stress. Moving wasn’t an issue, but his and Jinyoung’s sudden lack of privacy was. That and not only would there be another omega in the space, but an alpha too. What would happen when Jinyoung and Bam went into heat? How would Jackson react? Because even then, the four trainees had been living in separate dorms as it was. 

“It seems sudden.” Jinyoung agreed with a sigh, crossing his arms. “I’d feel better if I could talk to PD-nim directly.”

“He went to you first before considering putting us all together as a group. Why would he move ahead with this plan without the same courtesy?” Jaebum tsked, reaching up and scratching his forehead before he sat on his naked mattress, his leg bouncing in unease.

Jinyoung rubbed his lips together and shook his head as if he was pushing his thoughts away. “I don’t know. I don’t think we should worry about it too much. If it doesn’t work out then they’ll separate us again.”

“Yeah but how would it not work out? What would need to happen for it to get to that point? Someone could get hurt.” Jaebum breathed, glancing up to him.

They held each other’s eyes a long moment before the Omega approached the Alpha, squatting in front of him and taking his hand. “Do you really think you’d hurt one of them.”

“I have no doubt in my mind that it’s very likely that it will happen.” Jaebum said without thinking. 

“Because...I don’t.” Jinyoung said, shaking his head once. “I don’t think you’d hurt them.”

“You have too much faith in me, Jinyoung-ah.”

“You just don’t have enough faith in yourself. I don’t think you realize how close you’ve gotten to them. Jackson held my hand the other day and you didn’t seem to notice.”

“Because I knew you’d beat the shit out of him if he tried anything.” Jaebum scowled. Just because he hadn’t acted on his instinct, didn’t mean he hadn’t had the idea or the want to do so. Jackson’s grubby little hand tainting Jinyoung’s scent was enough to make Jaebum want to snap. What would happen when they suddenly became roommates??

“This is stupid.” Jaebum continued, pulling his hand away and raking it through his own hair instead. “This is a stupid idea and I don’t want to do it. Everything is perfect now. Why does this need to happen NOW.” He said in a sharp voice.

Jinyoung jerked his jaw to the side a moment before he stood, brushing his pants off. “Listen. Are you going to do anything about it?”

“Like what? What could I do?” Jaebum tsked.

“Exactly. So just stop. I understand you’re angry and I even agree with you, but all we can do now is bear it and try to make the best of it. You don’t know. You don’t know if this is a test, like, what if PD-nim won’t make us a group if we can’t do this. Then you and me will continue to spiral down the drain while they get the spotlight with other people who can actually control their feelings like an adult.”

“YAH!” Jaebum snapped, shooting to a stand, pushing Jinyoung’s shoulder once. “Are you trying to say I’m a child??”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to say!” Jinyoung shot back, pushing Jaebum with the same force. “Why are you so hell bent on trying not to let this work??”

“When did I ever say I didn’t want this to work, huh?” The alpha scowled.

“Every time you complain, pabo! Just shut up for once and act like a human being! Just because we have these instincts doesn’t mean we should let them take control or even put them into consideration! We’re just people!” Jinyoung said, clearly having hit a nerve.

“That’s dogshit, Jinyoung and you know it.” Jaebum nearly growled as he walked around him, toward the door.

“It’s not dogshit, Im Jaebum!”

The alpha froze and turned to look at him with wide eyes. Not once had Jinyoung spoken his name without honorifics. Even in the heat of their love making Jinyoung would always speak respectfully to him. Jaebum didn’t really feel the need to tell him otherwise since it probably would have been more awkward than anything for the omega...but the suddenness of it caught Jaebum off guard and the shock was enough to shut him up.

“What?” Jaebum managed, his emotions flying all over the place. Of course he was pissed, he didn’t like being disrespected but Jinyoung was just about the only person Jaebum respected himself. So had enough clarity to realize that Jinyoung was extremely bothered by what he’d said. And by the look of the tears gathering at Jinyoung’s eyes, the omega was deeply hurt.

“It’s NOT dogshit. I’M...not dogshit.” Jinyoung said, holding a finger to his chest, shaking his head once.

“But I didn’t sa-”

“I just want to be a person, dammit!” Jinyoung snapped, taking a step up to the Alpha, getting in his face. “NOT as an omega, NOT as your subordinate and NOT as someone who can be stepped on. That’s. Not. Me. We don’t HAVE a disease! We don’t NEED to let our instincts control what we do or what we say or how we act! What kind of weak minded SHIT is that, Jaebum??”

“Jinyo-”

“Don’t you DARE try that on me again! Don’t you DARE try to lie to me! That isn’t going to work.” Jinyoung said, his voice breaking as he reached up and swiped a tear away.

“Jiny-”

“Watch your next words carefully, Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung growled, narrowing his eyes. “If they aren’t words a human would say to another human in this situation, I don’t want to hear them.”

Jaebum was silent a very long while. So long that Jinyoung had another few tears fall. Jaebum tightened his lips and slowly brought up a hand to wipe one away. He wasn’t surprised when Jinyoung smacked his hand to stop it. But that didn’t stop the Alpha from trying again. This time Jinyoung let him do so, rolling his eyes as he did.

“I love who you are.” Jaebum whispered. The rage had died off a long ago. In it’s place was only concern for his best friend. “But…” Jinyoung glanced to him, letting out a sarcastic laugh at the word ‘but’. “I also love who I am too. It’s not something I want to ignore. It’s a part of me, just like my hands or legs. It’s...probably because we were born with different privileges...but I want to learn more about it...You wouldn’t tell a human to ignore their reflex to shy away from someone hitting them...so why do you want to tell me to ignore the instinct to protect you…”

Jinyoung sniffled softly and stared at him a long moment before letting out a long breath. He’d need to give a little on this. They were both right in their own heads. The world’s problems wasn’t going to be solved in this one conversation. He’d need to drop it for now and concentrate on the more important subject at hand. “That’s fair.” He whispered. “We both have our own points...but I just want this to work, Jaebum-ssi.” Jinyoung said, looking at the floor as another tear fell. “I LIKE them. I want to be in a group with them...”

“I understand.” Jaebum sighed, feeling his own tears start to gather. He gently pulled Jinyoung into his arms, patting his back as the Omega sniffled into his shoulder, obviously trying to hold back his emotions. “It’s going to work. I’m going to make sure it works.”

“Okay.” The omega sighed.

“I mean it. If it doesn’t work out, it’s not gonna be because I hurt them or didn’t get along with them.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung breathed again.

“It’s going to be something like...someone trying to attack Jackson and I send them to the hosptial trying to defend him and I get fired for it or something.”

“....Okay?”

“Or Bam is going to be eating cereal and falls asleep and then he starts to drown in the milk and I smack the bowl so hard that it flies out the window and kills the president.”

“What??” Jinyoung huffed, looking up at him with humored eyes.

“Did I mention that it would be the president of the United States?” Jaebum whispered, looking at him with serious eyes as he softly whistled the American national anthem. 

“What??” Jinyoung repeated, starting to laugh.

“The police would try to catch us but we’d run, of course, and be fugitives for years to come, performing on street corners.” 

“Why would any of the rest of us be involved?” Jinyoung laughed, playing along. 

 

“You’re all accomplices, of course.”

“I’d rat you out in a heartbeat just for an extra bowl of rice in prison.” Jinyoung snickered, wrinkling his nose.

“Good. Great. I’m the equivalent of a bowl of rice.” Jaebum said, matter of factly, walking around him with his arms in the air. “Great. That’s great.”

The two of them fell back into their familiar rhythm in no time, their laughter filling the empty space instead of the yelling that had taken place not but a few minutes ago. Right before the movers started to arrive, the two of them laid on Jaebum’s old bed, staring at the ceiling where the ancient air conditioning vent hung. Their hands were loosely clasped, Jaebum’s thumb rubbing Jinyoung’s skin and Jinyoung’s giving a squeeze. 

“I hope the new place has air conditioning.” Jaebum murmured.

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Jinyoung sighed.

“....Can you say it again…?” Jaebum asked after a moment or two of thought, a smirk finding his face.

“Say what?” Jinyoung breathed, glancing to him once in a curious manner.

“Mmm…” The alpha smiled devilishly, sitting up to look down at him. “Im Jaebum.”

The omega froze and stared at him with wide eyes before flushing and turning on his side, hiding his face with his hand. “Absolutely not.”

“So ferocious.” Jaebum tsked, rubbing the omega’s side with his hand. “I wanna hear it again. Im Jaebum~” He teased, squeezing the other man’s side.

“Never again.” Jinyoung groaned, rolling away and shaking his head as the Alpha continued to harass him.

 

Meanwhile the other four were already loaded into a small van on their way to the dorm. The small group looked tired as the morning light made it’s way into the tinted windows of the vehicle. Not that anyone would recognize them, this van was just available at the time.

Yugyeom was scrolling through a few articles online when he frowned at a particular headline.

“Hey guys.” He said gently, tapping on the link to take him to the full story. “Have you guys heard about B.A.P?” He asked, looking to the foreigners.

“Mmm.” Mark shrugged

“Of course.” Bam nodded, taking out an earphone while Jackson shifted up in his seat to pay more attention.

“Apparently they’re suing their company.” The maknae breathed, his eyes wide as he scrolled through the paragraphs of text.

“Omo.” Bam huffed, glancing at the other members for effect. “I knew that things were bad but not THAT bad.”

“Does it say exactly why?” Jackson pushed.

“Well…” Yugyeom breathed, tsking his tongue a couple of times as he read. “Wah....that’s scary…” he murmured.

“Well tell us!” Bam whined, reaching over and shaking his shoulder once. “What happened??”

“Well this site actually got an interview with one of the staff members about the incident that happened a few months ago. You remember?”

Who didn’t remember.

B.A.P, EXO and the newest rookie group BTS were some of the only groups with a mixture Alpha and Omega wolf members. No one knew a lot about BTS but rumors went wild about the other two. God help the wolves in SM entertainment. You were guaranteed fame, but always at a cost. The supergiant SM wanted another group as big as their older fame and fortune, Super Junior when they had decided to debut EXO. Super Junior had been one of the grandfathers of wolf rights along with Big Bang. Each group had more than one alpha and at least one omega. Big Bang was a mystery to anyone to this day at how they managed to work, but Super Junior was a little more out of the closet. Their company was smart but to a fault. There were many times where the men seemed dead on their feet and only active on stage.

EXO was no different. The massive pack of 12 had many stories of their strict management and harsh hand of their company. Every action was watched and no doubt was punishment handed to those who were deemed uncooperative. It seemed the worst yet for the chinese members, who seemed more dead than the rest of them. There are tons of pictures of the poor members glazed eyes and close supervision of superiors walking them to and from events.

Anyone at JYP was aware that one of BAP’s members, Youngjae had trained at JYP for a few years. So the company was very fond of vigilant of the young man’s progression with TS entertainment. Many kept in touch where they could and it was no surprise the comments that they’d get. Things like ‘it’s strange here, sometimes scary. Omegas and Alpha’s aren’t allowed in the same building and Alpha’s are under strict control. The weirdest part is that Omegas….don’t smell like omegas anymore…’ When asked more, the beta went silent.

But the concert in Seoul where BAP had performed brought JYP’s attention back onto the young wolf. Everything had been seemingly fine. The concert was going well and they were finishing up when one of their members collapsed. The lights on the stage had turned off shortly after and staff ran out to carry the member offstage. It was then rumored by many fans who’d been there that the BAP staff had told the members to continue with the rest of the concert. Of course their leader wasn’t having any of that. That’s where it got weird.

The curtains had been drawn, much to the disappointment and fear of the crowd, but the sound of struggling could still clearly be heard. With a sharp snap, the mic cut off and worried cheers came from the crowd. It was still a mystery as to what happened afterward...until today.

“Well the staff member that had worked that concert decided they needed to come out and say something in fear of the group’s safety. Here, let me read it.”

***

Everyone, kpop fan or not, knows of the events that happened in Seoul last October. B.A.P’s concert drew more eyes than ever as one of their members collapsed onstage. After the rest of the group refused to continue with the show, curtains were drawn and the supposed sounds of struggle were heard until it was cut off completely. The company has yet to give a clear answer on these events but we’ve managed to grab an interview with a staff member from the venue who quote ‘worried for the safety of the young men.’ Here’s what they had to say.

“I was working backstage for the concert. I’d seen the boys beforehand and even then it was strange. They weren’t allowed to speak with each other and had strange looking chokers on their necks. They didn’t seem happy at all. Of course they were amazing on stage and very polite to the staff during costume changes. They were very professional. But then one of the members collapsed on stage. I had heard him say something about feeling dizzy during a costume change but their manager insisted he go anyway. I was so scared when they carried him away! They weren’t very gentle...they were very mean, actually! I saw someone pour water on his face and yank his hair to try and wake him up!”

“Their leader refused to keep performing. He demanded to be with his member and the management got even more angry. Someone shouted that the curtains be closed and that’s when I saw him fall. The leader was grabbing at his neck and seemed like he was in a lot of pain. The other members were dragged off and the staff grabbed the leader and forced his arms behind his back. They dragged him off to a waiting room and...I still shiver at the noises I heard. It sounded like...well an animal being beaten.”

The staff member brave enough to give us this testimonial has asked us to keep their identity quiet in fear of the backlash SM entertainment mightl have. Sources have shared that B.A.P’s members have complained in the past about ‘slave contracts’ and ‘money theft’ thought many of their claims have gone ignored until this recent public show of aggression and mistreatment from their company. Subscribe for more updates on this case.

***

Yugyeom finished reading, receiving a long draw of silence from the other members. Even the driver had to look into the rearview to make sure they were okay.

“It’s probably not true.” Mark murmured. “News sources, especially those on the internet, will say just about anything to get readers.”

“The hundreds of videos from the concert can’t be fake though…” Yugyeom murmured, rubbing his thumb over the side of his phone, his eyebrows furrowing.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

 

The dorm was maybe a fifteen minute walk from their company. Along the way they saw many familiar places that they liked to hang out at. Including simple convenient stores to the salon where they would soon consider home in a couple years time. They boys piled out of the van and were surprised at a few familiar faces meeting them. The Busan brothers of 2PM Taecyeon and Wooyoung were walking out of the dorm, laughing and joking around before they saw their much younger trainees.

“Hyung!” Of course it was Jackson who ran over without fear, clapping his hand into Taecyeon’s and pulling him into for a chest bump. “How are you?” The younger Alpha asked in plain English.

“Oh I’m good, I’m good, we’re going out to eat before practice.” The older man spoke back to him in perfect english as well.

“We’re moving in here, did you know??” Jackson beamed. “We’re practically going to be roommates, isn’t that awesome?”

“Yeah. Great.” Teased Wooyoung, speaking in awkward but understandable English. Mark and Bam were able to keep up mostly but Yugyeom was lost. The poor boy found it downright odd how Jackson could connect so easily with experienced idols, talking to them in another language noless. 

“Anyway, we’ll see you later.” Taecyeon called, giving a wave while the rest of them bowed. Mark had started to wave but quickly changed to a half bow instead, biting his cheek at how awkward he must have seemed. 

“I can’t believe our hyungs live here!” Jackson beamed, jumping up and down. 

“Who’re you calling Hyung.” Called another familiar voice. 

The four of them turned, seeing Jaebum get out of a taxi, Jinyoung along with him. Jackson squealed and ran over, patting Jaebum’s arm once, trying his damndest at convincing aegyo. “We’re going to live together~ Isn’t that awesome! We get to go to sleep together and wake up together and eat together! We’ll be like a real group in no time~”

Jaebum held his tongue as he glanced to Jinyoung for help. The omega simply shouldered his bag on more and sighed, shaking his head once. “I’m glad...at least you’re excited.” Jaebum managed, getting long stare from the chinese Alpha.

“You aren’t? Am I really the only one? I think this is great!”

“We know, Jackson.” Mark drawled as he started toward the dorm’s entrance.

“What? But it is!” Jackson whined, trotting between all of them, trying to get a better reaction. It was Bam who finally spoke up as he stared up at the dorm with a happy smile.

“We work for a great company.” He sighed to himself.

Jinyoung glanced over his shoulder before sharing a look with Jaebum before he grinned and finally walked inside. The group climbed the towers of stairs before they reached their floor. Jinyoung extended his hand, key in hand to unlock their new home before a rough hand grabbed his wrist, yanking him back.

Jinyoung let out a sharp breath following by a quick. “Y-yah!” He turned and covered his mouth quickly when he’d realized it was Jaebum. “S-Sorry Jaebum-ssi.” He said, frowning as he saw Bam being pulled behind a protective Jackson who seemed to have reacted just as quick as Jaebum had. “What’s going on.” he asked quietly as Jaebum took the key from his hand.

“Someone is already in there.” Jaebum murmured, pushing Jinyoung toward Jackson who promptly moved him even farther back with Bam.

Jinyoung frowned and fixed the bag on his shoulder as he watched the two Alpha’s scent the air in pure instinct, going to unlock the door. Mark smirked to Jinyoung as Yugyeom softly held Bam’s forearm, looking like he was about to run. The American and levelheaded Omega didn’t seemed phased at the situation. It must have been the new environment that put the two Alphas in such an uneasy state. But...Jinyoung was shocked that Jaebum had pushed him to Jackson without a second thought…

Jaebum finally unlocked the door and stepped inside, pausing as he did so. Jinyoung stood on his toes to look over Yugyeom’s shoulder, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he saw a young man stand from the couch in their new living room.

“O-Oh, Annyeonghaseyo!” The other greeted, bowing low.

Jaebum narrowed his eyes slightly and stepped more inside, dropping his bag without a second thought. “Who’re you?” Jaebum asked, receiving a disapproving tsk from Jinyoung who had yet to even enter the room.

“Ah- I’m uh. I’m-” the boy stuttered, stumbling forward a few steps, hand extended. He somehow managed to stop in front of Jaebum without falling, a huge grin on his face. “Choi Youngjae.” He introduced. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” He laughed.

Jaebum slowly took his hand, slightly amused at the gesture. It was then the young man’s scent floated reached him.

‘An omega’ Both he and Jinyoung though simultaneously. 

“What’re you doing in our dorm?” Bam spoke, peeking under Yugyeom’s arm.

“Oh, I was uh- I was hoping you knew.” Youngjae laughed again, searching in his pockets before he pulled out a crumpled letter. “Uhm, they told me to pack my stuff and told me I was being moved somewhere else to live. Then they uh, they gave me a key and the address. See?” He said, holding it out for Jaebum to read.

Jinyoung shouldered through the rest, stopping at Jaebum’s side and grabbed the paper instead, reading over it before flicking his eyes up to Youngjae. He recognized the man but only slightly. He’d seen him around the omega dorms but for very brief moments. If anything, Bam knew him more than the rest, but even he looked confused.

“They didn’t tell you anything else?” The other omega asked softly.

“No...well that I’d be training with you guys maybe.”

“Maybe?” Yugyeom asked, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms. “What’s maybe about it?”

“Oh uhm….” began Youngjae.

“Wait didn’t you just join the company?” Bam asked, shaking his finger as he started to remember. “You came just this year!”

“Just joined? How many months did you train?” Yugyeom asked in a tense voice.

“Uhm...let’s see.” The omega breathed, trying to think back and seeming to get more and more nervous by the second.

Meanwhile Mark had wandered farther in and started to look around their new space, not exactly bothered by the newest addition. Jackson had soon followed after him, deciding to only listen as Jaebum was the authority figure in this situation. The other alpha had taken the crumpled letter from Jinyoung and read it over himself, his teeth grinding a moment before he looked up to the omega who was being questioned by the two youngest members.

“Well did you train anywhere else beside here?” Yugyeom asked, annoyed at the lack of answers.

“I uh-”

“This is unfair, hyung! How could they turn down Shownu Hyung and give us someone who hasn’t even trained for a full year??” The youngest complained, pointing his eyes to Jaebum who had stayed silent.

“H-hey wait a second.” Youngjae laughed, trying to ease the tension, lifting his hands. “I don’t think this is permanent. I’m probably just a fill-in.” He said with a wide grin. “Right?”

“Why would they move a fill-in to a dorm with us.” Yugyeom scowled before tsking and shouldering past him, followed by a nervous Bam who had yet to see this side of the beta.

“I don’t…” Youngjae murmured before looked desperately to Jinyoung and Jaebum, his eyes wavering slightly as he fought to keep his smile. He had been under the impression that Yugyeom’s anger had just been a joke but...now he was starting to get the feeling that it was very much real. “I don’t know either...I’m sure there’s some sort of explanation for this.”

“I’m sure there is…” Jinyoung agreed, speaking in a soothing voice, glancing to his alpha. “Don’t worry. Let’s just trust PD-nim for the moment.”

“Mm.” Youngjae agreed, his shoulders relaxing slowly. He then perked up as he remembered something. “Oh! Jaebum Hyung!” He grinned, pulling an envelope from his back pocket, handing it to the Alpha. “I was told to give this to you.”

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung seemed confused at how fast Youngjae had called the Alpha hyung but moved past it, more curious about the contents of the letter. The alpha opened it and read over it, his face paling and eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

Jinyoung watched his expression before he couldn’t stand it any longer. He took the paper from his hands and read it too, his stomach growing cold and a laugh escaping his lips. “What’s this??” he asked, looking to Youngjae, almost as if he were accusing him.

“Is something wrong? I didn’t read it.” Youngjae breathed, backing up a pace and scratching his hair in a nervous manner. The Mark peeked around the corner of the hall while Jackson turned to them, arms crossed.

“What’s wrong, Jinyoungie?” He asked.

“It says he and Jaebum ssi and him must share a room for the first three months of living here.” Jinyoung said, tossing the letter at the other omega, suddenly extremely triggered. 

“Eh??” Jackson breathed, letting his arms fall in genuine dumbfoundedness.

“Is that really what it says?” Youngjae asked, bending over to pick up the paper.

“Why would I make that up!?” Jinyoung snapped, taking another step toward the boy, watching as he scrambled back.

“Yah. What are you getting at, huh? What did you say to PD-nim, huh? Is your dad filthy rich or something? Can you sing in four octaves or did you train under a super famous choreographer?” Yugyeom’s voice sounded as the maknae came back into the action. 

Youngjae was terrified at this point. He shrunk under their glares and held his shaking hands up again as he opened and closed his mouth trying to find something to say to cool the situation down. He was just as lost as the rest of them.

And Jaebum saw this. “Yah.” His voice commanded silence. He walked up to Youngjae and pat his shoulder, looking to the others. “What the hell is your guys problem?”

“But Hyung.” Yugyeom began, quick to defend himself.

“What, brat? You really have something to say right now? You straight up attacked him for no reason. Did he steal something from you? Did he insult you in some way? He was polite from the moment we walked in and all you’ve done is interrogate him.” Jaebum scolded, standing in front of the newest omega, his jaw jerking to the side in one of his classic ‘pissed off’ looks.

“And you.” Jaebum continued, jabbing a finger at Jackson who twitched and held a finger to his chest in a ‘me?’ motion. “How could you just let that happen, huh? Aren’t you an alpha too?”

“Jaebum-ssi-”

“And you.” He tsked, looking to Jinyoung who scowled rightfully back at him. Jaebum pursed his lips a moment and sighed, shaking his head once without scolding the omega. “I’m sure we’ll get an explanation soon. No use getting stressed over it. Youngjae-ssi is part of the JYP family. He’s not a stranger and he sure as hell isn’t an enemy. So you guys better calm the fuck down and get your shit together before I have to get violent.” The alpha threatened. 

This was supposed to be comforting to Youngjae but the omega seemed even more scared than ever. The only one defending him with threatening the other with violence. What the heck was he supposed to do??

Jackson and Bam gave a soft “De” while Yugyeom just looked away with a scowl. Jinyoung continued to watch the Alpha, his chin held up in clear obstinance. No one was going to tell him that this wasn’t wrong. 

Mark on the other hand didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. He simply leaned to the side to look down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and perked an eyebrow with a- “Then can I have my own room?”

The entire group looked to him with a long draw of silence before Jinyoung let out a soft tsk and gathered his things, walking down the hall. “Obviously I’m the one that’s going to have their own room.”

“Wei?” Mark pouted, glancing to Jackson as the Alpha laid over his back with a long happy noise. 

“Because we’re roomies now~”

“Wei??” Mark complained, shouldering him off and glancing to Jaebum who honestly didn’t look like he had time to be concerned about Mark’s troubles. The Alpha was rubbing his temples, shaking his head as he thought hard about the situation. Jinyoung was pissed….PISSED. He didn’t know why it ended up this way and worst of all, he didn’t know how to fix it.

“Come on Yugyeom. Let’s go.” Bam grinned, pulling the beta along after Jinyoung.

The rest of the day the group got settled into their new space. The rooms were obvious. Since Jaebum was required to be with the newest addition, Youngjae, there was no way Jinyoung would share a room with anyone else...nor would Jaebum allow anyone to room with his omega. So Bam was with Yugyeom and Jackson with Mark. In a way, it made sense to Jaebum after a long while of thinking. Youngjae would obviously be an outcast, so what better than to put him with the one person whose job it was to control the rest? Not only that, but the rooms would be at peace with their roommates. 

It made sense...but it didn’t make it right..

Jaebum laid out on the futuon provided to him and stared at the ceiling with pursed lips. How would this work tonight? The only person he’d slept with that wasn’t an alpha was Jinyoung. And look how that turned out. 

Youngjae walked into the room, rubbing his wet hair with a towel, fresh from the shower. He paused as he saw the alpha was already down and settled for the night. He took in a soft breath and walked in, picking up his brush and carefully started to comb his hair, glancing to the alpha in distress.

“Listen!” The omega began. “I really didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry about it.” The alpha interrupted him. 

“W-what?” Youngjae breathed, lowering his hand for a moment.

“I said don’t worry about it.” Jaebum soothed, looking to him with calm eyes. “I’m sure everything is going to work out. Try not to stress too much…”

“But...the others.” Youngjae murmured, motioning to the door with the brush. “Seemed really mad…” he murmured.

The Alpha watched the omega and read the hurt clear on his face. Jaebum felt sympathy for the kid… It was obvious how excited Youngjae must have been to meet the group he’d be training with...to debut is a huge thing… but then for it to go the way it did, well...the disappointment was as tangent as the drops of water still lingering at the ends of the omega’s hair.

“They’ll get over it.” Jaebum breathed, closing his eyes once more. Youngjae nodded gently and rubbed at his hair again before starting his routine of skin care.

Jaebum soon learned the Youngjae was a bit of a night owl. Once the boy was done with the nightly tasks, he moved himself to the livingroom where the Alpha could hear the sounds of the computer. He wasn’t sure if it was from the fear of being alone with Jaebum or if that was really what he did to relax at night. Either way, Jaebum’s eyes were growing heavy from waiting and soon he felt himself slipping into a swallow slumber.

Jinyoung finished with his shower and was walking past Jaebum’s room when he paused and looked in. Jaebum was already asleep on what looked like the only futon in the room. The omega closed his eyes a long moment as he realized this was probably on purpose by the company. It meant that Jaebum and Youngjae would have to share, and-

Jinyoung opened his eyes and tried to sort through the emotions boiling in his chest. He was jealous, angry, sad, lonely but worst of all...betrayed. He didn’t know if it was more toward the company...or his dearest friend. Jinyoung gave a soft sniff and started to move away when he heard his Alpha’s gentle voice.

“Jinyoung.”

The omega stopped and looked back to him with wavering eyes. He reached up and moved aside some wet hair from his forehead before meeting his eyes. The Alpha was propped up on a hand, looking through the darkness at him, his head tilted gently. 

“Are you going to bed?”

“De…” Jinyoung breathed.

“It’s going to be different...we’ve shared the same room for so long…” Jaebum sighed.

“Different is one way to put it.” Jinyoung frowned, reaching up and scratching at his nose.

“Come here…” Jaebum breathed, reaching out with a hand. 

Jinyoung automatically went to move to him before pulling himself back. The room already had Youngjae’s scent in it and it was enough to make him sick. He glanced to the group and smirked softly. “You...should come here.”

“Don’t make this into a problem, Jinyoungie. It’s only three months.” Jaebum tsked, dropping his hand and going to a stand.

Suddenly Jinyoung was scared and he had no idea why. He took a step back but that didn’t stop Jaebum from enveloping him into a hug. The omega felt extremely shy with the action and he swore on his life that he’d never felt that way before today. The anger seeped away as the Alpha stroked the back of his hair as he held him close. Jinyoung closed his eyes and slowly breathed out as the Alpha kissed below his ear, giving a soft nip that caused the omega to shiver.

“Jaebum-ssi.” Jinyoung breathed, listening as his voice raised an octave when Jaebum started to kiss and suck at his neck. “There are- are other people here now.” Jinyoung whispered, his voice breaking multiple times.

“I love how you smell after a shower.” Jaebum rumbled as his hand explored Jinyoung’s toned chest.

Jinyoung gave a soft noise and leaned his head back as a wave of need hit him. Everything in his body yearned for his Alpha. It was so simple before today. He and Jaebum would have gone into their room and let nature take it’s course. But now…

“Don’t fight me.” Jaebum tsked, grabbing the omega more as he felt the man try to lean away. His voice was half commanding but half desperate. He needed to know that Jinyoung still felt the same way about him.

And Jinyoung did. There was nothing more the omega wanted to do than to spread himself for the Alpha and get dominated in the only way he’d ever allow. Especially with Jaebum making the first move which in itself was a rare thing. Jinyoung felt his back press into the hallway as Jaebum kissed him with a swarm of wet heat. Jinyoung heard himself give a couple more soft noises as his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Jaebum’s neck, pulling him even closer.

Their tongues found each other and danced in a familiar motion before Jinyoung heard a younger member started to make their way down the hall. He pushed at Jaebum and straightened out his clothes before walking toward his room, panting softly from the kiss.

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum complained, grabbing hold of his wrist.

“There are other people in the house now.”Jinyoung whispered, pulling his wrist away.

“So?? They know!” Jaebum tsked, grabbing his slender wrist once more and huffing when the Omega jerked it away again.

“Just don’t sleep with him.” Jinyoung said, opening the door to his own room.

“Wait what?” Jaebum frowned, caught completely off guard. 

“I said don’t have sex with him.” Jinyoung breathed, glancing to him with tense eyes before walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

Jaebum stared at the door twitching softly as Bam brushed past him for the bathroom.

Was...Jinyoung really that jealous??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling a lot of you woooon't like this first interaction with Youngjae. But I do believe this is kinda how they felt. Youngjae didn't train very long and not only that, but he's the only one of his own age. Poor sunshine. I know this was really tense but it gets better (As you all know) I have some exciting things that are going to take place soon so just be patient!
> 
> Also, I'm curious. Not that I'm going to change the plans I already have for the story, but how do you guys feel about JaebumxJinyoungxYoungjae?


	6. Adjustment Period

Jackson jerked awake as his phone alarm sounded across the room. He groaned into his pillow before he dragged himself from his sheets, sliding his feet as he walked to his phone, shutting the alarm off. He rubbed at his eye and peered over at Mark who turned over on his side with a soft grumble. Jackson smirked and yawned wide, stretching with a content sound before he rubbed at the stubble that had grown overnight on his chin.

“Marku~” Jackson sang, walking over.

“Mmm.” Mark grunted, pulling his sheets farther up toward his face.

“It’s time to get up.” The alpha grinned, nudging the beta’s shoulder.

“I know.” Mark replied, his eyes still very much closed.

“You gotta shave.”

“I know.”

“And get dressed.”

“I know.”

“We’re going to be late.”

“No we won’t.” Mark tsked, finally opening an eye to glower at him.

Jackson held up his hands with a chuckle and backed up a pace. “I’ll go first then.” Jackson said in a light voice.

Only a couple of the members were already up before Jackson as the alpha walked to the bathroom. He washed his face well and made sure to shave it smooth. Unlike others in the company, his facial hair grew like weeds and would even start to show around evening if he didn’t have makeup on. He brushed his hair and teeth before he began to walk out of the bathroom when he heard a soft conversation going on in the hall.

“It’s a problem. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Have you actually tried?”

“I’m telling you, the kid is dead.”

“What??” Jackson sputtered, powering toward a concerned looking Jaebum and a tired looking Jinyoung. Both of which were staring into Jaebum and the newest member’s room as they spoke to one another. “Dead?”

“Look, we have a problem.” Jaebum breathed, pointing a finger into the room. “The kid won’t wake up.” 

“Like, he’s sick or something?” Jackson asked in a worried voice, peeking into the room. He was surprised at the fact that there was only one futon and on top of it was a sprawled out Youngjae who truly did look dead to the world.

“No, like he just won’t get up.” Jaebum tsked, reaching a hand up and biting at his thumb nail.

“I don’t think you actually tried.” Jinyoung drawled, staring at the other omega.

“I did!” The alpha barked, giving him a glance. “I shook him and everything. Youngjae! Youngjae, yah!” Jaebum said, showing them what he’d done by taking Jackson’s shoulders and shaking them. “But the brat came in at four in the morning and passed out without a word! I’m telling you, he’s dead!”

“There’s no way.” Jinyoung sighed, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead with stiff fingers.

“Four? Serious?” Jackson breathed, shaking his head in awe. “What was he thinking.”

“He was probably nervous.” Jaebum murmured, receiving a glance from Jinyoung.

The three pondered the situation before Jaebum powered back in, patting at the omega’s chest. “Youngjae!” He shouted, rocking the poor boy’s body without mercy. “YAH!” he shouted to no avail. “Jackson-ah. Get your phone.”

Moments later, the three were crowded around the boy, blasting alarms and rap music into the omega’s ear, shaking his body with nothing to show for it. They all sat back, Jaebum looking more stressed than any of them. The alpha rubbed his lips hard as he stared wide eyed at the omega. He hadn’t seen anything like this in his life.

It was Mark who passed by, his tired eyes looking into the room in confusion. “What’s happening.” He muttered.

“The kid is a zombie. He’s the living dead. He could sleep through bombs.” Jackson said, motioning with a wild hand.

“Isn’t he up? We’re going to be late?” Yawned Mark, seeming to completely ignore Jackson’s statement.

“We can’t get him up.” Jinyoung repeated as Jackson raised an eyebrow at the beta in a ‘really?’ manner.

“Just shake him a little.” Mark suggested, receiving frowns from all three and a long draw of silence. “Have you tried that yet?” He asked, not reading the obvious mood in the room.

“Mark-ssi…” Jinyoung breathed, rubbing his face with a shuddered sigh. 

“Or water?” The beta suggested. Jinyoung and Jackson shared a look while Jaebum raised a hand, shutting the idea down instantly.

“Yah. That’s my futon too. I can’t stand mold.” He said wagging a finger. “No water.”

“Come on, Hyung.” Jackson breathed, enjoying the idea more than he should. 

“No.” Jaebum grunted, lifting a hand to Jackson as the other alpha began to crawl to his side.

“Just...a little splash. A handful.” He said, cupping his hands together.

“Jacks-”

“Mark what are yo-” Jinyoung began as the beta walked in and crawled atop Youngjae. Mark’s face leaned in close and disappeared on the side of Youngjae’s face. It was a moment longer before the omega was squirming, his eyebrows furrowing in discomfort.

“Is he-” Jackson breathed.

“Ah- AH!” Youngjae exploded, shooting to a sit, his hand firmly held over his ear. He looked up wildly at Mark, his breath panting in complete confusion.

“We’re going to be late.” Mark tsked, flicking Youngjae’s forehead before giving a face to the other frozen three and making his way out of the room like nothing had happened.

“Ow!” Youngjae moaned, still rubbing his ear as he looked to the three, jumping in surprise. “Late?? What time is it.”

“What was…” Jackson began, his heart thudding gently.

“Waaah, Mark Hyung.” Jinyoung chuckled into his hand, shaking his head once.

“Yah.” Jaebum jerked his chin to the sleepy omega. “What was that.”

“He bit my ear, I think.” Youngjae said in an astounded voice, holding his ear and glancing to his hand to see if there was any blood.

“That’s NOT what I meant!” Jaebum roared, tossing a pillow at his face. “HOW CAN YOU SLEEP THAT HARD??”

“I don’t know what you mean!” Youngjae cried out, holding up his hands in surrender. 

“What’s going to happen when someone breaks in! They’ll carry the futon out-WITH YOU ON IT!”

“Why are people breaking in our dorm??” Youngjae asked desperately. The question was quickly followed up with a soft laugh from Jinyoung and Jackson who stood and made their leave to continue preparing for their schedule.

Jaebum could be heard scolding the poor newest member even down the hall where Yugyeom and Bam were eating breakfast, willingly ignorant. 

The group managed to get out on time and headed to the training rooms back at the JYP building where they were met with a new trainer. After a quick few stretches in which they were instructed not to talk, they started on learning a new dance routine. Things were going well at first until-

“Youngjae! I said lead with your right foot! You’re the only one off!”

“Youngjae-ssi! Wait FOUR counts only before you move again! You waited too long!”

“Youngjae! Again!”

“Youngjae!”

The group broke for lunch, all looking pretty down about that day’s events so far. It was extremely awkward to have to watch the boy get yelled at every rep. But Youngjae was truly behind in training. To the point where Jaebum thought he wouldn’t make it in this profession.

“Maybe I should talk to him.” The alpha murmured to Jinyoung as they ate together in the corner of the dance room.

“And say what.” Jinyoung asked through a mouthful of food, his eyes skimming over a book he’d brought.

“That...I don’t know.” The alpha sighed, taking a drink of water. “Maybe he should consider a new career.”

“I think that’s very unfair.” Jinyoung murmured, bringing another spoonful of rice to his lips.

“What, why?” Jaebum huffed, surprised at his answer.

“Because PD-nim chose him for a reason. You’re disrespecting him when you say something like that.”

“PD-nim isn’t some sort of monk sent from the heavens. He can be wrong sometimes.” Jaebum frowned, crumpling a wrapper for the trash.

“I’m sure there’s a very good reason.” Jinyoung sighed, glancing to his alpha and nudging his shoulder once with his own. “We just have to be patient.”

Jaebum stared at his omega a long moment before popping his lips open and sighing heavy, reaching up and rubbing his nose to hide his smile. “What happened to you. You slept and now you’re a whole new person.” He chuckled.

“I never had any ill will for Youngjae-ssi. The situation just isn’t favorable. But these are the cards we were handed so I’m going to stand by them and hope for the best.” Jinyoung sighed, adjusting his book before he leaned against Jaebum, his head resting on the Alpha’s shoulder as he read.

Jaebum stopped midchew and glanced to Jinyoung, suddenly feeling very content and warm. He was glad the omega hadn’t changed after this. He didn’t know what he’d do if Jinyoung suddenly just dropped out of his life. He was starting to realize how much he needed the omega. Probably more than the omega needed him…

Luckily dance practice didn’t last too much longer after lunch and instead they went to the studio where they were handed packets of music.

“Girls Girls Girls.” Mark read aloud with a perfect American accent.

They all flipped through the music, checking out their line distribution before the track was played for them. Admittedly it was a catchy song and right up their alley. After a brief explanation of the melody, they began to warm up. And that’s when Jinyoung and Jaebum realized JYP’s inclusion of the newest omega.

Youngjae had an amazing voice. His vocal range and pitch were spot on and his breath never seemed to end. Not only that, but his stage voice was almost overwhelming with how far it reached. If Youngjae hadn’t found himself in the kpop industry, he would have been very comfortable in musicals. There was endless praise for Youngjae who took it with humble modesty, bowing his head and shaking it softly to get the voice coach to stop. 

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung noticed this and shared a look, knowing what the omega was afraid of. At the end of the day, the boys were exhausted and very happy to be heading home. They’d been so busy that Jinyoung had completely forgotten to ask if their CEO would be communicating with them any time soon. And he continued to forget for the next three weeks.

Training was rough for Youngjae, almost as rough as it was for Jaebum to wake him up in the morning. But as time went on, they fell into a rhythm. Jaebum’s solution was to nearly lift Youngjae to his feet to wake him up. There was just the natural fear of falling that seemed to jar the poor boy from his slumber. As for Youngjae, though Yugyeom was still not exactly accepting, the dancing king had started to help the omega off to the side with his dancing. In return, the two were often found watching K dramas together during lunch or late in the night.

All was well and pretty peaceful. Except for poor Jaebum whose gut was twisted in a restless nest of need. Jinyoung had been pretty distant in the whole love making department. They never had any time or privacy outside the dorm and Jinyoung was pretty strict about doing anything like that with the other members in hearing distance. To Jaebum’s worry and dismay, Jinyoung and the other omegas had started their suppressants again, so he didn’t even have the help of a heat to get Jinyoung riled up.

Youngjae had been no problem as a roommate. The kid was up half the night and passed out the rest of the time. Jaebum had no desire to get mixed into that and Jinyoung noticed. Therefore the omega wasn’t worried, which meant the savage male didn’t feel the need to defend his position. And THAT didn’t make things any better for Jaebum either. 

So it was time to take things into his own hands. God be damned if this became a full time thing.

Jaebum casually walked into the living room to check out what was going on. Youngjae was on the computer with Bam hovering over his shoulder as he watched him play games. Yugyeom was watching a movie while Jackson worked out in the corner, continuously flexing his muscles and breathing heavy, glancing to the other members periodically to see if they were watching. Jaebum already knew that Mark was in his room, tiredly scrolling through social media as he did most nights. It was safe to say that they were pretty distracted. He backed up a pace and headed down the hall to the bathroom where he heard the shower running.

The alpha glanced down the hall a long moment before he let himself into the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him and locking it.

“Yah! Get out!” Jinyoung’s voice sounded behind the curtain. “I’m in here, didn’t you hear the water?” He said, clearly aggravated.

Jaebum bit his lip to hide his smile and started to slide of his slippers and shirt, his stomach exploding with excitement.

“Yah! Did you hear me??” Jinyoung barked, pulling part of the curtain aside and peeking his head out to see who it was. It was pretty damn steamy from the heat of his shower but he knew right away it was his alpha. “Jaebum-ssi.” Jinyoung tsked, shaking his head and waving his hand for him to leave. “Absolutely not. Get out.” he said, closing the curtain again.

Jaebum hesitated, wondering if Jinyoung was serious. He respected the omega more than any person on this planet so of course he considered the other’s feelings just as important as his own. But this had gone too far. And this was a perfect solution. The old shower was hella loud and the other members were distracted. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. Not when they hadn’t hardly done more than kiss in three weeks.

“Jinyoungie, move over.” Jaebum chuckled, throwing his pants off.

“I mean it, Im Jaebum!” Jinyoung snapped, poking his head out again and huffing when he saw the alpha’s nakedness. “You get...your ass...out of this bathroom…” The omega warned as the alpha slowly approached him.

“You always take so long. There won’t be any hot water left.” Jaebum snickered as he started to pull the curtain wider. 

Jinyoung clutched it more and shook his head. “That’s the worst damn excuse I’ve ever heard. Jaeb-Jaebum-ssi!” He complained as the Alpha stepped in and got doused in the steaming hot water.

“Too late. Now I’m wet.” Jaebum grinned wide, closing his eye as the water streamed from his hair to his face.

“What the hell are you doing??”

“You know, the last time I heard you moan was over a chocolate. And the last time I saw your panting face was from being dead ass tired from practice. That isn’t right.” Jaebum hummed, reaching up and stroking Jinyoung’s wet head of jet black hair.

Jinyoung held in a retort, glancing to the door and back, scowling as Jaebum gave an innocent smile, continuing to stroke his hair and slowly making his way to the side of his neck. Jaebum slowly felt over the mark there and beamed as Jinyoung’s eyes rolled back, mouth sliding open in a soundless moan from the sensation. It was unfair, as touching the mark was a special thing. When touched, especially by the one who made it, the omega would be enveloped in waves of ecstasy and joy that couldn’t be explained in words. That’s why alphas had to be very careful of the placement to avoid awkward situations.

Jaebum caressed this mark with all the care in the world as Jinyoung’s knees began to buckle from the pleasure. The alpha caught him and grinned as Jinyoung peered at him in disbelief. “Yes.” The alpha began. “I’m that desperate.”

“You fiend.” Jinyoung cursed, tilting his head to the side as Jaebum kissed the water from his shoulder.

“Mmm” Jaebum agreed.

“Evil...evil ma-an.” Jinyoung’s voice cracked as he felt Jaebum reach down to his front. He plopped his forehead heavily on his alpha’s shoulder as the other man stroked him with practiced skill.

“Yeah.” Jaebum grinned, savoring the soft pants of the omega as he increased the speed. “No wonder we go so well together.”

Jinyoung looked up at this, getting another bright smile that he couldn’t resist returning with his own. “Alright.” He tsked, his hand sliding over his alpha’s chest. “But we can’t take too long.” He said with a wrinkled nose.

They weren’t loud. But the others weren’t stupid either.Youngjae was a blushing mess at his computer while Yugyeom and Jackson had to drag Bam away from the door, extra careful to make sure the boy didn’t have his phone. Mark had simply put earbuds in and was drifting off to a peaceful sleep by then.

That morning the group noticed that Jaebum was magically much happier and chipper while Jinyoung seemed almost shy and withdrawn, smacking Jaebum’s wandering hands away as the Alpha, as always, wanted more.

“It’s amazing what a mated pair can do.” Jackson mused to Mark a couple nights later. Mark glanced at him from his phone and shrugged once, continuing to tap at the screen. “Have you considered being mated?”

“What?” Mark grunted, frowning over to him.

“You know. Being marked. By an alpha.”

“I like girls.” Mark said with a sigh, shifting in discomfort from the conversation.

“Girls can be alphas.” Jackson continued, grinning wide.

“Mmm” Mark grunted again, rolling over on his side to try to put an end to the conversation.

“Actually, I think girl alphas are even more scary than male alphas. There’s just something about the way you know they can overpower a lot of men that amazes me. If I were to date a girl, I’d hope she could overpower me.” Jackson chuckled, squeezing his pillow tight to his chest. “What about you? What’s your type?”

Mark was silent a long moment before he shrugged again. “None.”

“Really? Nothing? Nothing that you like more about one girl than another? Nothing that stands out to you most when you first meet someone?”

“I noticed how childish you were for an alpha the first time we met.”

“Ooooh~” Jackson breathed, putting a hand over his mouth. “I’m hurt.”

“I’m sorry.” Mark sighed, drawing his blanket over his head.

“Waah...I can’t believe that happened to me tonight. Wow.” Jackson murmured, laying down with a painful chest. The Alpha stared at the ceiling and pressed his lips tight together before he jerked to a stand, glowering down at the shape of Mark’s body under the comforter. Childish? Really?

“Oi…” Jackson breathed, walking to Mark’s side. “Oiii” He drew out, gently shaking him.

“What?” Mark nearly snapped, looking up at him. “I’m trying to slee-”

“Why are you so on guard all the time?” Jackson asked, crossing his arms. “I understand being shy but sometimes it seems like you’re trying to push me away. Have I done something to offend you? Have I hurt your feelings in some way and now you’re trying to hurt mine?” Jackson pressed, jerking his chin to the side once. “Tell me so this child can understand.”

Mark stared awkwardly up at him, his eyes narrowing and opening over and over. This was such a waste of time and energy. Why wouldn’t Jackson leave it alone? If he was so offended, why try to fix things? Couldn’t he just get mad and sulk like everyone else did?

“Do you have nothing to say? Tell me what I need to do to get on your good side. I feel like I’ve wronged you and I don’t want to do that anymo-”

“I just don’t want to talk, Jackson. I just want to sleep. Can’t you let me sleep?” Mark sighed, covering his face back up before rolling onto his side. He hoped Jackson would drop it, but the Alpha was relentless. This was unfair treatment in his opinion. He wasn’t just going to drop it when he was his roommate. 

“I really think we should talk about this, Mark-sii. You can tell me anything. I’m not going to judge you! I just want to know what i’m doing wrong!”

“I already told you!” Mark snapped, sitting up and tossing his blanket aside. “I just want to sleep and you’re annoying me! Just leave me alone!” 

“Mark-sii I don’t mean to make you angry, I just want to understand! Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I don’t talk to anyone! What are you comparing this to??” Mark frowned, going to a stand to leave.

“Wait. Don’t leave.” Jackson huffed, grabbing the beta’s wrist. “Just explain your feelings. Are you scared? Homesick? Tell me something. Tell me anything.”

“Jackson you let me go right no-”

“What’s going on here.” Jaebum’s voice sounded from the door frame. The two of them looked to the Alpha and suddenly felt the air grow a chill. Mark glowered at Jackson a moment before jerking his wrist away and walking past Jaebum and into the livingroom.

“Mark!” Jackson breathed desperately.

“You. Stay here.” Jaebum said, pointing a warning finger at him as Jackson went to argue him. “I don’t want this to get ugly, Jacskon-ah.” Jaebum’s voice grew deep and terrifying all in a matter of seconds. “You stay in this room until I say otherwise.” 

Jackson was having the battle of his life between his wants and instincts. As an alpha, disobeying Jaebum wasn’t impossible or even hard. True, Jaebum was scary and obviously the leader but Jackson had every right in nature to challenge his word. It was the human part of him that needed to respect the wishes of the elder.

Jaebum waited until he saw the resolve in the other Alpha’s eyes before he turned heel and walked to the living room, seeing Mark slipping on his shoes near the front door. The only other person in the room aside from the pair was Youngjae who was glued to his computer as usual. The omega had glanced to them, seeming to be worried but read the mood and decided to stay out of it and let their Alpha handle the situation.

“Where are you going.” Jaebum asked softly.

“Walk.” Mark muttered, tying his shoe with tense fingers.

“You know it’s past curfew.” Jaebum warned, biting his lip slightly. He’d never seen Mark this emotional before and part of him wanted to encourage it but at the same time he had a responsibility as the head Alpha in the dorm. 

“Don’t care. I’ll make it short. Just around the corner.” Mark sighed, going to a stand and pulling his hood over his hair.

“Then I’ll come with you.” Jaebum decided, pulling his own shoes on without a peep of resistance from Mark.

The two walked down the empty street which was illuminated by the glow of multiple streetlights. They were both silent and for that, Mark was grateful. He hated the feelings raging through him. He hated just the mere thought of being mad. It was such a waste of energy. Nothing usually got him mad but...why was Jackson so pushy!

Jaebum sensed the bad energy radiating off the poor beta and felt slightly uncomfortable by it. Betas are usually natural mood makers by nature so when one lost control of their neutral feelings, it could throw things out of wack. But Jaebum understood to a point where Mark was coming from. Jackson could be overbearing at times and patience could only go so far. Especially when you had to be his roommate.

They walked for another few minutes before Mark let out a large huff, tightening his hands in his pockets. “Jinyoungie-...”

Jaebum lifted his eyebrows in surprise and glanced to the elder, waiting for him to finish his thought.

“Seems very happy and content with you.” Mark murmured, nodding a couple of time. “I always wondered if it was the mark or...just because you’ve known each other so long. I thought...I’d want a friendship like that…” The beta sighed, licking his lips once before shaking his head. “But then I wonder...if that’s possible for me.”

Jaebum looked to the street, trying to keep his face straight. His whole body was sparking with surprise and slight panic. Mark- the silent Mark, was opening up to him. How should he respond?? He was never good at this to begin with but if he messes this up then Mark might never want to open up again! Think! 

“Because.” Mark continued.

‘Oh thank God. Just keep talking, Mark. Maybe all he needs is someone to listen.’ thought a relieved Jaebum.

“I don’t worry so much about small stuff. I don’t like to just...talk. And I like to be alone. Plus he’s always just...SO excited- ALL the time. But when he’s NOT excited, he wants to talk about the most serious stuff. I just...don’t have the energy...for either.”

“I know what you mean.” Jaebum sighed, surprising himself. Mark glanced to him and back to the road, nodding once. “Jinyoung-ah... can get serious...In fact I’d say he’s serious a majority of the time. Sometimes I think I’m not enough or I’m annoying him...but then he’ll sit right next to me...or he’ll put his hand on mine…” Jaebum bit his lip a long moment before he let out a laugh, rubbing his hair hard. Talking about this was so awkward. Jinyoung was so secretive around the other members that he wasn’t sure if he’d be okay with talking like this. 

“I like Jinyoung-ah.” Mark agreed, looking up at the night sky and squinting as they passed under a streetlight. “He’s very easy to be around. He doesn’t force me to talk and he never makes fun of me for it either.”

Jaebum felt his eyebrows twitch at this. Yeah, he’d seen their connection. Jinyoung was putty in Mark’s hands. Anything the oldest said or wanted was encouraged by the omega. If Jaebum wasn’t so confident in their relationship, he’d be worried. Jinyoung wouldn’t ever betray him and Mark knew better, but that didn’t stop them from being natural friends.

“You know what, Mark-hyung.” Jaebum breathed, stopping the two of them for a moment. “I know that Jackson-ah can be...a little too much sometimes, but I know he likes you.”

“He doesn’t.” Mark tsked, scuffing his heel on the ground. “He thinks I’m mad at him. Like I offended him or something. He’s mad.”

“He’s desperate, Hyung.” Jaebum grinned, nudging him once.

“What…?”

“Jackson isn’t like that with just anyone. He knows his limits. I know it seems like he gets along with everyone but he doesn’t. You probably know but there’s a lot of people that don’t like Chinese members. Jackson just lets it go. He doesn’t fight for approval or try to change their mind. He’s only done it for you. Because he likes the person you are, Mark. He wouldn’t try this hard if he disliked you.”

Mark pressed his lips tight together and traced the cracks in the pavement with his eyes before giving his head a soft shake. “I don’t see what he’d like. I haven’t been very nice to him…”

“Yah…” Jaebum tsked, reaching over and pulling the hood down from Mark’s head. “Why don’t you find out for yourself. Just be honest with him. Jackson may be childish, but he isn’t stupid.”

“Yes he is.”

“Ok, maybe a little. But you get my point.”

Mark grinned softly at that and coughed to hide a laugh before turning heel and starting to walk back to the dorm. He felt better and slightly determined. Now he understood what Jaebum was trying to say. Jackson wasn’t pushing him because he thought Mark was a bad person...he was pushing him because he was desperate to be a part of Mark’s life…

Mark watched as Jaebum walked down the hall, poking his head into their room for a moment before making his way into his own. The beta hesitated a moment before he walked into their room, pausing at the door. Jackson was in bed already, his back facing the door. Mark sucked some air into the corner of his mouth before he slowly walked to Jackson’s side, scratching his stomach a moment.

“I like…” His voice made Jackson jump slightly. “Blondes…” Mark murmured before he turned and went to his own bed, lying down.

Jackson curled up a bit more, his eyes staring at the wall in what can only be described as pure joy. ‘Blondes, huh’ Jackson mouthed to himself, holding back a chuckle as he rolled back and forth. “How American.” He murmured, followed quickly by a sharp.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking sorry for the wait. I'm alive and I promise you guys I think about this fic every day. I just come home so tired from work that I feel like if I write, it's not going to be good at all. But like I've said before, I have plans for this fic so it's not like I don't have inspiration. I'm going to try to start updating once a week again on my day off (Now that I finally get a day off) The next chapter should contain some juice in it.
> 
> BTW, all your comments were like...perfection. I love that I have such an intelligent audience. Like...detail oriented and more concerned with the actual relationship and well being of the characters than just being concerned with smut. As an author, that makes me overjoyed.
> 
> *bows* I just want to thank everyone again for sticking with me and reading my work. Honestly, the comments and ideas are all that keep me going. Sorry about the short chapter this time, but look forward to more frequent updates and movement in the plot :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well you stuck through. I know that was pretty long but thank you! Especially if you leave a comment. Those seriously keep me going. But anyway, the next chapter should be filled with the pack starting to come together and Jaebum's protective side come out.
> 
> JJ project is so fucking cute though, am I right?
> 
> Look here for * explained  
> * -ah at the end of a name is something mainly only older generation does to show closeness and adoration  
> * annyeonghaseyo = polite greeting in Hangul.  
> *Yah= Hey. But it's pretty rude. Usually only older generation is aloud to use it to younger people. Pretty rude unless the older generation is playing around.  
> *Hyung- Something younger men call older men around 10 years or younger. Literally means older brother. I'd google it if you're confused ^^"


End file.
